Still Raw
by Fuyuhara Sora
Summary: "uhh... what should i do again?" "read the summary" "ah, okay" *cough* "uh... Smoking couses cancer, heart disease, lung-" *BAM* "why are you hit me!" you read the wrong note you stupid blonde!" "But That's what it said in here!" "ofcourse it is! that's because you holding a cigarettes pack's instead the damn note! "... ah, you're right"
1. Chapter 1

**I... Don't even know why i'm doing this shot while i still have to finish those 60% chapter completion of my other one.**

**It's started at New years night's three days ago. When i was watching my house alone while eat some peanuts. I opened my laptop, read some fic, and one of those moment (when you just suddenly get a picture in your mind about something). I was thinking 'Hey, let's make some a shot that would give someone idea or decided to take over it.**

**Then this One-shot is born.**

**I don't even know if I should continue it in the first place. The lack of information about and visualization source doesn't motivate me enough to continue.**

**For disclaimer, you think i own those two... Visual novel, Manga, or Anime? Hell no.**

**I'm not good with vocabulary and Grammar, so... sorry if it makes you sick.**

**Well... I think that's enough.**

* * *

Somewhere, on a sunny morning. Where birds are chirping and fresh air brought in by the wind adorn that day. Makes you want to laze around and do nothing to enjoy the day.

Now we move to another place, where trees planted in a land near some wall. There is nothing special about those trees. The leaves are green, pithy stems, and branches that look sturdy for taking a nap on it. Everything looks normal.

Gusts of wind shaking the branches for seconds, make a couple of shoots carried following the wind.

It is floating to somewhere, going with the wind while sometimes flickering in the air. It remained like that until the leaf falls to the ground too.

*sweep*

Before being swept away by a broom with several other leaves.

*sweep-sweep-sweep*

The sweep paused. And as if controlled, the screen now is moving upward. From the broom's stiff fibers, to the handle of a pair of hands to grip it, then stopped on someone face.

*yawn*

"So sleepy..."

He looks like a teenager, three lines each on the person's cheek and messy spiky blond hair with a sleepy expression on his face.

"Hmm?"

A frown change his drowsy face, his eyes opened showing a pair of blue colored one to the world. It flashed becomes purple before returned back to blue.

"Now what are those birds planning? Coming to this town in that number"

The blonde wrinkled his face like someone who thinks hard and keeps like that for a moment before back to sleepy expression.

"Whatever~"

He chose to swing back the broom to the left and right motion.

The screen now moving to another place, focused on his name tag.

NARUTO

*DO-DON!*

Imaginary sound effect can be heard like in some anime, before once again the screen moving to the back of this... Naruto guy.

KUOH ACADEMY JANITORS

*DO-DO-DON!*

* * *

"Ohayou gozaimasu"

"Osu"

"Ohayou gozaimasu"

"Osu"

"Ohayou gozaimasu"

"Osu"

Maybe you already know about what happened in there... maybe not.

No. It's not about two people greeting each other repeatedly. That was Naruto who greet with still sleepy face to several people who passing him.

For someone who already noticed, those who pass him are students of Kuoh Academy. The school that was originally an all-girls only, until it turned co-ed.

Naruto slightly thanked that. It's a pain in the ass for always being called to staff room because some students accused him doing a lewd act with his eyes.

In other words. Peeping.

He probably a pervert, but he's no fool for showing it openly.

"Kyaaa! It's them!"

His thought is interrupted when he heard several girls and boys starts squealing and some murmuring.

The blond rolled his eyes at the day's routinely of Kuoh squeals moment in the morning.

"Here we go"

He ignored the growing murmur and continues sweeping on the side line.

"So pretty!"

"So beautiful!"

"So gorgeous!"

"As expected from Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies, those pretty face, their great personality, and that gorgeous body. It's like they are angels who sent to this school"

He snorted at that. Shaking his head at another stupidity of hormonal students. Well, it's not like... whoever said that is totally wrong. Maybe only ninety percent. The 'angel' statement.

Yes, he knows who and what they are.

Rias Gremory, third year student, red haired girl, devil from the Gremory Clan. A family that well known in the underworld. She is the current heir of that family.

Himejima Akeno, third year student, black haired girl, former fallen angel hybrid who becomes a devil as Rias Peerage's Queen.

...

...

What? Is he has to mention their three sizes too?

Hell no. Find it on another source.

The blond continued sweeping, make sure to pause several minutes before those two devils near him so their Onee-samas didn't have a dust in their 'holy clothes' as the students said. Another stupidity of them. Don't they wear the same uniform?

He shook his head again and keeps looking straight with an improvement in his facial expression. No longer sleepy with his eyelids is constantly slowly up and down. He improves it with a hard effort, the face that could be mistaken as lack of sleep now is...

Become a bored face.

He could see a streak of red hair from his left, before the so called 'Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy' walk slowly in front of him.

Time seems slowed down when the red haired girl turned her head, showing a pair of blue-green eyes on him.

"Ohayou"

Says the red head with a dazzling smile, followed by a nod from a black haired girl behind her.

The gesture just answered by a simple nod from Naruto, makes them continue to walk to the school.

He wants to say 'Osu' or 'Ohayou' to greet her back. But it's always ended with a bad rumor about him.

One day he greeted back them with a smile. And the students said he just lowly class who wants some attention. Another day he greeted with bored tone. Another murmur about how rude he is can be heard.

So it's simple, he just doesn't have to say anything. Like now, the students are back to normal and start to enter the school. No murmurs, no whispering, just normal as always. While he... he just starts to dozing off because one of the troublesome things already done.

_"Taking back the 'video' from Motohama, check. Greeting the bishounen, check. Lend Issei some 'Magazine', check. Give candy to the kitten, check. Give the Gremory girl and her queen a nod, check"_

Yep. Everything seems in order, but why he feels forgot something. It's already on the tip of his thought, still... what was it again?

He decided to shrug it off then walking to some tree near the entrance, ignoring a familiar energy signature he could sense from long ago before leaning on the tree. The blond Janitor let out a yawn and closing his eyes in slow motion. He is ready to dive into another world where he could do anything without being bothered.

Then he felt something hard hit his face to the left.

* * *

~Earlier~

Among the students that went to Kuoh Academy that morning, we focused on a group of three students now. Although not as famous as The two Great Ladies, they also quite popular among the students.

In the middle of them, the one who leads. A young woman around the same age as the other students around her, with black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She also wears a pair of red glasses.

On her right side. Another young woman that taller than the previous one with knee-length black hair with split bangs and light brown eyes. She also wears blue semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses.

And the last one is a girl that has shoulder-length reddish-brown with swept bangs and an antenna sticking out from the top and brown eyes.

The fact they also students of Kuoh Academy, of course they wear the same uniform.

"Tsubaki, what plans we have today?" asked the violet eyes girl, to the long black haired young woman.

"Hai, Kaichou. There is a meeting about school security with the teachers. It seems yesterday trespassing incident caught their attention. After that, school patrolling at noon. Also, some students complained about the perverted trio... again" said the newly named Tsubaki to the 'Kaichou'. And somehow, the last one what she said make the three sighs tiredly.

"Hah... those guys always make us troubled with their behavior" the reddish-brown haired girl complained.

"Continue" a firm tone from the violet eyes dismissed their unsolved problem. What could she says, it's their nature to be like that. Even after how many times being reprimanded, those three always doing it again.

Tsubaki complied with a nod, before continued. "At after school would be another meeting with kendo club and karate club, it's about adding the equipments. And the last-" she paused when seeing the shorter girl in front her stopped moving while looking at somewhere. Following her gaze, Tsubaki now looking what make the shorter girl stopped.

The Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy

"As expected from them. They always caught everyone attention" said the reddish-brown haired girl, amused by the Gremory clan Heiress.

"Hm? Kaichō, Isn't that our school janitor in there?" continued the girl with asking the oblivious question, missing a twitch from the short black haired young woman.

Said the young woman now looking at the blond, more like focusing all the attention on him. She saw him give her rival. The Gremory's Heiress a nod and keep standing in there like a someone who has nothing else to do. After the daily commotion is done, she saw the blond seem think about something.

Good. Looks like he remember his task. Or what was she thought before said the blond janitor shrugging his shoulder, and then going to some tree near him.

The lazy bastards. She knew this would be happening. Heck she already predicted this.

"Tsubaki" said the short haired observer with a calm tone, but you could hear a slight irritate on it if you more pay attention.

"Hai, Kaichou. The new one?"

The question itself was answered by a nod from the Kaichou of Kuoh Academy. She pulls out gloves from her pocket. Then put it in her hands and raised her right palm as if demand something.

"Number four"

"Hai, wait a moment please"

The reddish-brown haired girl who saw it is confused. What's wrong? What happened? And what the Kaichou means of number four?

She saw silently as Tsubaki put gloves to her hands too and rummaging her bag, then she brings out something and it is...

A brick.

With number four on it.

"Ano... Kaichou. What is that?" asked the girl while looking at the object that passed to short black haired young woman in front of her.

"Tomoe-san" called the Kaichou without looking at the newly named Tomoe.

"Hai?" said a slightly curious Tomoe now.

"It's a brick"

She sweat dropped at that. Of course, she knows it, the thing that made of dried earth with rectangle size, has pink hue colored and slightly burnt on the edge. It's definitely a brick. But WHAT about it!? WHY she brings out a brick!? More over WHY Tsubaki bring it in her bag!? The fact it numbered four is that means there's more!?

Before she opened her mouth, a hand gripped her shoulder. She turned to the source and found Tsubaki shook her head. As if telling her to not question it furthers more.

Tomoe complied what the young woman with blue semi-rimmed glasses want, before focusing what her Kaichou going to do.

She saw those violet eyes focused on the blonde janitor, piercing and analyzing of his movement. She saw the janitor yawning and starts to nod off. He nod once, again, again, and before he finished another one, Kaichou throw the brick that makes some pro level baseball player is proud.

*swoosh... *

...

...

*BAM-Thud*

Bulls eye.

"Kyaaa!" this time some students are screaming at Naruto who sprawling on the ground.

Tomoe is now looking at the situation with gapping mouth, missing the Kaichou and Tsubaki doing 'high five'.

"Let's go, Meguri"

Nothing less she only could nod with a dumbfounded expression, before following the short black haired young woman.

* * *

_"What .The. Hell."_ Is the only thing what Naruto thought.

He knew something will happen. He knew she threw something at him. But COME ON! A BRICK!? And why the hell it so damn hurts!?

"Janitor-san! You're bleeding! Are you okay!? Wha-what happened to you!?" said some student at him.

_"Ah... the nice lady in there. Let this unfortunate victim tell you something. First. The fact that you said I'm bleeding is clearly shown that I'm NOT okay. Second. If you want to know what happened to me, nothing. It's just a normal thing that i always bleeding from my head. It's not like a brick near your right foot that still has my blood there is related to what happened here"_

He actually seriously wants to say that. But the thought of many trouble things like another bad rumor about him increased, make him stop.

"What happened?" another female voice comes to the scene.

_"And the culprit come to the show"_ thought Naruto who his face still on the ground.

"Ah, Souna-Kaichou! It's terrible! Janitor-san suddenly falling down a-and he's bleeding!" the girl that has a role as canon fodder this time is explained. And well... Finally. We have the Kaichou's name here.

"Hmm... I see" Said the newly named Souna is now looking at the blonde.

_"What's with that 'not interested' tone!"_

"Don't worry. We the student council will take it from here. I think you should go to your call now" said Sona professionally.

"Ah. Okay then" said the canon fodder before going back to the school.

_"Oi Oi Oi. Why are you leaving me just like that? Is this what they call acting as a good person to boost their own popularity?"_

The situation is now back to normal they back to chat, laughing, and greeting to another student. Ignoring their Academy's janitor who sprawling on the side of the road behind Kuoh high school's student council members.

"Wake up." said Sona to the blond.

Naruto turning his head to the left. He could see her soft blue colored panties between those legs. Before planting back his face to the ground.

"Tsubaki, give me another-"

"Fine! Fine! I'm waking up now!" cut the blonde before the Kaichou in front him finished her sentence.

He rose up from the ground and panting dust in his clothes and pants. His blue eyes are looking at violet eyes directly before sighing tiredly.

"Geez... here I am trying to relax for a minute and then, 'someone' was throwing me a brick to my head" said Naruto with deadpan tone.

"Ara, good for you isn't it. For receiving a love tap in the morning?" asked Sona with clearly fake smile.

"What are you, a sadist? Where's the part of love taps at this?" the blond pointed his bleeding head.

"Then how about a reminder? For your job" her fake smile is gone, replaced by flat stare to the janitor.

Answered the gesture, Naruto give her the same expression. "Hah? A reminder? For what? To listening to your other gibberish, Kaichou-_san_"

A twitch in Sona's eyebrows.

"Ara is one of the staff of our academy is this forgetful? I don't know if i have to report this to the teachers. The fact that your tiny brain already gave a task by one of the lovely student council yesterday? Janitor-_san_"

Now it's Naruto's eyebrows that twitched.

"And what is this task? Oh please tell me this helpless person, because there isn't a slight memory in my head about the so called one of the lovely student council"

"That so pitiful of you, for only have a short memory capacity. No wonder you couldn't remember to make sure lock the gate when the bell is rings. Instead trying to sleep like a homeless goon"

He tries to retort that, his mouth already opened to deny whatever the young woman in front of him said. Only a certain memory about him, who half asleep is given an order by Sona to lock the gate today because the usual teacher is having an accident.

"... Of course I remember about locking the gate. I'm just taking a nap for a bit"

"Wow... ignoring your pathetic attempt to lie. How could you stay awake after doing the so called 'nap' of yours? Given the information from my source that you could doze off for hours with only leaning in some place. Ah, i think I remember some animal that has a same trait. Like... **A sloth**"

"Thank you, I know I'm cute that make all the girls fall for me. And for your question it's easy, just tell the **stalker** that it's a talent. I get it when i always listening a nag from a 'certain' person"

"That person must be so wise, for always lecturing an **old** pervert with youngster skin"

"What? A pervert? This is rich to hear it from a tsun-tsun-**tsundere sis-con** who always says 'onee-sama should this' and 'onee-sama should that'. My flabbergasted level is up with this"

"It's better than a **lolicon**. Oh, I'm sorry if i don't have the same sick fetish like **you**, but i really want to know, how do you feel to chase a five years old child's skirt? I have to fill the detail before throw you into a jail"

"I Don't know it myself. The fact that some **idiot** could mistaken a lolicon for a pedophile. That was a big fail. Listen here **lost lamb**. Lolicon is a fantasy bas-"

The two keep bickering with great restraint of their anger, leaving Tsubaki who looking at them like on daytime TV drama and still gapping mouth Tomoe with eyes open wide.

The reddish-brown haired girl shook her head, finally wake from the... unexpected side of her Kaichou, before turning her head to Tsubaki.

"Uh... Fuku-Kaichou. What are... i mean, Kaichou is..."

The one who is being called turning her head to Tomoe.

"Tomoe-san, i think you should ask it to Kaichou herself later" said Tsubaki with cool demeanor, before looking back at the bickering duo.

"...Hai..." She doesn't get it. Why can't Tsubaki just tell her right now?

She shook her head, deciding to put the matter for another time. Looking at her watch she saw it's almost time for school bell's to be ringed.

"Ah... i think we should go now. Or we'll gonna be late" said Tomoe to the Fuku-Kaichou. Missing a glint appeared in Naruto and Sona's eyes.

Time seems slowed down. Sona who heard her Kouhai's advice already opened her mouth in slow motion. But she made a mistake to see Naruto eyes that focused on behind her with a frightened expression.

In instinct, she turned her head. Still in slow motion. Missing Naruto who give her a trollface.

"Teddy bear panties"

Those words are like a bullet that fired into her ear. The three words that can be heard before being processed by her brain, then unlocking some memories in the past.

* * *

_"Teddy, teddy, teddy-teddy bear~ Panties! Wink!"_

_Said a younger Sona while strike posing as Magical Girls with humiliated expression on her face. She currently wears bear-shaped ears, loose brown shirt, and white panties with cartoonish bear face that printed on it._

_Meanwhile a younger Naruto was laughing hard in front of her and beside him is a slightly older looking Souna who has a star on her eyes._

* * *

Those embarrassing scene shown in her head that makes a red hue appeared in her face.

She quickly turned her head, mouth already opened before being interrupted.

*Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong*

"Wha-wha-"

"WELL. What do you know, times sure go fast. I'm sorry to inform you that i still have something to do"

Said Naruto who start walking to the gate direction. "Ah... Don't all of you have a class to go? I'm sure a role model as the student council wouldn't make some bad impression to the teacher now. Ja ne~" he waving his right hand without looking back. Didn't see Sona who still blushing give him a death glare.

"Tch"

Is the only sound that coming from her mouth, before turning and start walked into the school. She keeps walking and didn't look back. Thinking a hundred plans to pay back the blonde janitor.

Until she hears a maniacal laughter.

"AHAHAHA! AND THAT WAS MY 349th VICTORY! YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW THAT YOU WILL NEVER WIN AGAINST THE GREAT NAMIKAZE NARUTO-SAMA! SONA-TAN! BWAHAHA-"

*BAM!*

*thud*

...

...

"Thank you, Fuku-Kaichou"

"You're welcome, Kaichou"

Another high-five to their silent victory.

Meanwhile a pair of brown eyes looking at the gesture with deadpanned stare behind them.

* * *

"Ugh... My Head"

The moment he awake, Naruto found himself in the school nurse's room. He tries to remember the recent things that happened to him. Then a flash about a brick, soft blue panties, and another brick resurfaced from his head.

"Tch, that brat. How dare she watered the brick with holy water"

No wonder it feels so hurt.

He looks at the window near him. Knowing it's already afternoon when he saw the sun position.

Well... actually, there's a clock that showed 4PM in the window reflection. So he knows for sure that it's already afternoon.

With a sigh, he rose from the bed and tidying it up. He checks whether his stuff still there and no one are gone. Then he found something in his pocket.

It's... a note.

_You overslept again, moron. What a hassle that i have to send one of the students to get the gate key so all the students could go home. Whatever. Meet me at the student council room after you wake up. Sloth._

Souna.

The blond can't be helped twitched from the first sentence, to the last one.

"That. Dammed. Brat, isn't she herself who made me unconscious!?"

He scratched his hair with frustration, before let out another sigh.

"Better to go now than have to listening her nag again"

With that, he starts to walk out from there and go to the student council room.

* * *

*knock-knock*

"Come in"

A door opened from outside, before revealing Naruto who have a flat stare at the person in front of him. If only he could see her behind those mountain stacks of paper.

"... I'll come back later"

"Wait"

Naruto compiled it. He saw Sona rose up, and then walk around the desk. She keeps staring at him with calculating gaze before sighing.

_"What's with that 'it can't be helped then' sigh!"_

He saw the young woman in front him pulled out something from her pocket. The gesture makes him tensed, increasing his awareness if she would throw another brick at him. But it seems he's wrong, because he saw a note instead.

"Here. It's a list that you must buy, and here-" she rummaging her other pocket "... hmm? Where is the money again... ah. It's at Tsubaki"

His stare couldn't be drier than that. He massages his forehead and lets out a desperate sigh.

"You... call me here only for doing something like this?"

A pair of violet eyes blinking at him. Twice.

"Yes"

His body trembled beyond rage. Hands clenching tightly.

"You...You..."

"It's for school's necessity"

The blond take steps to the front, grab the note harshly and read it. He wants to say something. Mouth already opened, but there nothing comes out from it. Only another tired sigh that out from him.

"Just give me the money and I'll go"

"Understood. Wait a minute here, I'll go find Tsubaki and ask the money now.

With that, she out from there.

Naruto stood still in there, looking at the door for minutes before turning back to the pile of paper on Sona's desk.

"Another extra work then..."

His hand reached out and white bluish magical array can be seen from above the papers.

* * *

In another place. Now we see Naruto who walking while reading a manga and sometimes. He has this perverted giggle that out from his mouth.

He keeps focussing on the manga, ignoring many eyes that sent towards him. Some confused, some afraid, some disgusted, and some eyes are filled with lust.

...

...

Don't ask about the last one.

He keeps doing that while showered by red hue from the sun, meaning it's when the day would change become night shortly.

"Ooh? Now comes to the end of date event"

The blond felt sore in his throat before he read the next page of his manga. The situation is when the main hero is finally asked the main heroine for a date after promised if the main hero win in some battle, he would take the main heroine to a date.

Typical old shounen manga isn't it?

With a snap from his right fingers, a small puff of smoke appeared, then he grabs something it before revealed a can of coke appeared in his right hand.

Using his finger, Naruto open the can and drink the coke. The blonde janitor feels something off. He turned to the right side and saw someone he knew as... a friend.

_"Hmm? Issei?"_

Truth to be told there's stood his brown haired friend in a park. Hyoudou Issei and it seems he's not alone in there.

_"Isn't that..."_

A fallen angel.

_"Why would- ah... She's after the thing in his body"_

Of course, what he means about 'the thing' is no other than something special like a rare energy, strong bloodline, or a sacred gear.

Well... he would prevent any bad things that happened to him when the right time. For now, let's continue reading his manga.

[Ahahaha]

In the picture now is the main heroine who laughing in some pare with sparkling effect on the background.

"Ahahaha"

A Female laughter is reached Naruto ears.

[It sure was fun today]

The main heroine is now looking at the hero with a satisfied smile.

"It sure was fun today"

The same female voice that he heard before. He looks at the source and found it was the fallen angel who said it.

_"Hmm... I wonder..."_

He looks at his manga as read the content.

[Hey, Ishi-kun]

[What is it, Yuuka-chan?]

Now Naruto looked back at his friend.

"Hey, Issei-kun"

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

A bright star appeared in his eyes. He looking at his manga again with excited face.

_"Interesting!"_

[There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you hear my wish?]

The heroine, Yuuka is asked Ishi shyly.

[What is the wish you want?]

Ishi asked back curiously.

Looking backs on reality again...

"There is something i want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you hear my wish?"

The fallen angel asked it with shyly

"W-What is the w-wish you want?"

Issei asked back pathetically.

_"Ooh! OOOH!"_

The blond flip the next page his manga, and continue to read it. He saw one full page with Yuuka's expression only.

[Will you kiss me?]

Yuuka asked the hero with blush and pleading eyes of her.

Looking at Issei again.

"Will you die for me?"

Now look back at-wait-wait-wait.

Hm?

Is he heard it wrong?

He flips the manga to for several previous pages and reads it once again with high intensity.

[It sure was fun today]

Said Yuuka who now looking at Ishi with a satisfied smile.

[Hey, Ishi-kun]

[What is it, Yuuka-chan?]

[There is something i want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you hear my wish?]

The heroine, Yuuka is asked Ishi shyly.

[What is the wish you want?]

Ishi asked back curiously.

[Will you kiss me?]

Yuuka asked the hero with blush and pleading eyes of her.

Now looking back at the reality. He found something that unexpected.

There's Issei, on the ground, with a spear that made of light is stuck on his gut and the fallen angel is already gone from there.

He stood in there like a hopeless deer. Looking at his friend, his fellow pervert who always said want to be a harem King, his dear fellow pervert who have big loves for boobs is laying on the ground with his blood.

He moves his legs.

...

...

To the opposite direction while muttering.

"Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it, ignore it-"

* * *

*knock-knock*

"Come in"

A door opened and showing Naruto who still holding his manga.

"Osu"

"You're late!"

He suddenly blinked at that. Somehow, he wants to give the young woman in front of him a lame excuse. But the gloves he saw in her hands make him disperse the idea.

"Uh... sorry?"

He relieved when see Sona nodding and take off her gloves. The Kaichou grab a cup and walk to near the window while take a sip whatever is in the cup once a while.

"So, what happened? It's unusual for you to this late?" said Sona who still look out through the window.

Naruto maybe look calm and collected while facing her back. But on the inside, his mind is thinking how to escape this situation.

_"Come on Naruto. Think! You can't tell her that you went to another town just for to get a rare Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven Alternative figurines!"_

He took a deep breath and coughs two times.

"I was scouting in some area. There's a big number of the fallen angels that come to this town. And it seems they are after something or some things"

_"Naruto! You. Are. Awesome!"_

"Oh... For that matter, I already heard it from someone else" said Sona. Still sipping her drink. It seems whatever there is still hot.

A few minutes passed with silence in there, though Naruto who stood still, have contemplating looks on his face.

"Ano..."

"What is it?"

"No, that... it's just when I going back to here while read this manga" Naruto show and pointed the manga in his hand. "I saw Issei with this cute girl"

"Hmm... what about it?" asked Sona half-hearted while blowing her drink with 'fuu fuu' sound come from her mouth.

"Apparently, the two of them are going out and on a date"

"Then..." she moves her cup, to near her mouth.

"Then, after watching for minutes i feel bored and can't be helped too curious about what happened next in this manga. So i read it a little and before i know..."

"Mm-hmm" she drinks the whatever in that cup.

"The girl stab him"

Cue to spit out her drink.

The blonde see Sona coughing a few times before turned back and give him a disbelieved looks.

"She what!"

"... She stabbed him"

It seems he was wrong after all, for told her about what happened earlier. Just look at that glare-oh no. This is bad. The young woman in front him is quickly put her gloves again and already rummaging something in the cabinet.

It's not like he can't dodge everything she throws at him. But you know, sometimes you just have to let a girl hit you.

It's for comedy service.

Yeah... sometimes, life isn't that fair.

"Wait a minute Sona! Calm down and-pleasedon't throwthatbrick!"

He cowering in fear, doesn't want to taste the damnable holy brick again.

"And why should I listen to you!?"

"It's because everything is already controlled!"

She put the brick on her desk before giving him her coldest stare.

"Explain. Now"

Naruto turned his head and saw the damnable brick is no longer in Sona's hand. He stood up with still gazing on the brick. Looking it wary because he could sense something holy about it.

"NOW!"

"Okay okay! You don't have to yell. Geez..."

He cleared his throat. "What i mean is, i think the Gremory girl is made Issei as her peerage"

"Rias?"

"... Yeah. That girl. Because not long after i walk away-i mean, going to report it to you. I could sense her energy near Issei. So it's possible that she is reincarnated him into a devil and adds him to her peerage"

Ignoring the slip, Sona seems calm a bit after hearing that. She processes the information once again and found something off from it.

"And why would she do that? What make you sure that Rias would add Issei to her peerage?"

"Hmm... maybe because of his sacred gear?"

"Sacred gear? He has one?"

"Well, from what i put one and one together. I sense Issei seem have something similar like one of your pawn. Uh... what is his name again? Saki? Sadie? Sanji?"

"Saji. And what do you-"

The young women held her question and think a bit about what the blond janitor said.

Saji have a sacred gear called 'Absorption Line', one of several sacred gears which hold the soul of Vritra, the Black Dragon. So that means...

"Don't tell me..."

"Yeah. Issei has a sacred gear that related to a Dragon. And a strong one too if it could make a fallen angel afraid of the possibilities"

She quiet shocked about that. To think someone like Hyoudou Issei could possess a powerful sacred gear. Furthermore, Rias seems is the one who gets it.

A tired sigh out from Sona's mouth, she moves to sit on near chair and massage her forehead. She keeps silent like that, ignoring Naruto who start to read his manga again.

Suddenly she straightens up, eyes focusing on the blonde.

"Wh-what?"

He can't be helped slightly intimidated by how she looks at him. Those eyes, those violet eyes are screaming trouble for him.

"Tell me something, Namikaze. From the way you explain it to me. You seem know about Issei's sacred gear for a while. So, since when?"

"Huh? Oh, about that. I already know it around one month ag-waitwaitwait! Why are you still want to throw that thing at me!? I already explained it didn't i !?"

He cowered again, using his manga as a shield to his head.

"Then explain once again about why you didn't tell me about that information?"

"And what would you do with it? Want to make him yours peerage? With what? Don't you only have one rook, one bishop, and three pawns left?"

The young woman who wears red rim glasses stopped.

That's right. Even if she wants to add him to her Peerage's, how she does it? Saji need four pawns to reincarnate him. And if what the blonde in front her said about how powerful Issei's sacred gear is true...

"I think I'll go home now" she stands up from the chair and walks to front him. Then, a white-bluish magic symbol appeared under her.

"Yeah i think you need that. Oh, and where i should put your order?" said Naruto who showing a scroll from nowhere.

"Near the cabinet" what Sona said before white light engulfed her.

"And she goes like that. Not even a thank you, no good night, and no see you later. Even some errand boy deserves that"

He walks to where the young woman with violet eyes said and opened the scroll.

"Kai!"

A puff of smoke come into the view, then a different kind of thing appeared in front of Naruto.

He walks into the Kaichou's desk, looking at the brick who gives him so much pain with a nasty glare. He opened another scroll and put the white content on above the damnable brick.

"Fuuin!"With another puff of smoke, the brick is gone.

Naruto clapped twice before put his hands together in praying motion.

"May our path never cross again"

He stopped the gesture before closing his eyes a moment. And when he opened it back, gone the blue color of his eyes. Being replaced by Purple.

He looks at his surround, sensing if there's anyone who could interrupt what he will do.

"Okay, it seems there's no one else in the school"

He snapped his fingers. Another white-bluish magic symbol now glowing above on the same desk, then a pile of papers appeared from it.

"With little illusion and someone fatigue's on doing job, anybody won't realize if their work are less than it should be"

The blond walk around it and sat on the chair before pick one of those paper and read it.

"Let see... Swimming Club budget huh... Well, it should be like-"

Alone in the student council room. The blonde janitor writes and fills the necessary things for each those papers. Solving Kuoh Academy's problems with the best solution and keep doing it without complaining.

"Yosh! Next is-"

Before he finished what he wants to say, a flash of white light appeared in front of him. After it gone, he looks what in the front.

It's Sona.

"What are you doing?"

"wha-whAAAA! NO! THIS-"

The young woman is ignoring his panicked gesture and grab one of the papers and read it.

"... A paper work, and it's directed to Kuoh's Student council" she looks at the solution request box part and impressed what is written in it.

"Namikaze." Sona said it with unreadable tone, makes Naruto who half way to sneak out from there stopped.

He turned around, facing the back of her. "Uhh... ahahaha, yo-you know. Th-this isn't like you see..." said Naruto nervously.

"Do i have to say it?" it was clear that she wants an explanation from what he did.

Naruto who understand it just give what she wants.

"Yeah... I'm the one who fills it"

"Why?"

The blond let out another sigh. It's already become a habit for the two if they always together. Whether in public, meeting, or even if they just passing by, the two always let out a sigh. Maybe it's because they understand each other. But in what? He doesn't know it himself.

"Recently, your family clan has a problem right? And as the heiress, you have to take a big part for resolving it"

"So what?" asked Sona still not facing the blond.

"So you could get a rest, idiot"

Her violet eyes widened a second after heard that. Well, it's not like Naruto could see it.

"I... Don't understand. As an heiress of Sitri clan, I have to prioritize to solve any kind of problem in my clan first. One or two night for not resting is normal for me"

"This why a brat is..." Muttered Naruto before continued with honest tone. "It's because I'm worried about you"

"Eh?"

"You have to work as Student council in the morning and as Sitri's heiress at night. No matter how sturdy a devil's body is, their mind is the same as a human. Even with a little stress, it could affect their body"

"... I see"

A Nod comes from Naruto, satisfied she understand it.

"But, work is work. If it isn't I, then there won't be any meaning to do it"

Naruto frowned at that. Didn't she hear it before, that he is worried about her?

"You-"

"WELL" Sona interrupted. "If you want to help me that badly- no" she shook her head, correcting herself about what she want to say. "Namikaze. From now on, at after school. You'll help me to finish all the student council's paperwork in here until the Sitri's clan problem is solved"

It makes the blond still disagree. Isn't it just same as making her work.

"Bu-"

"And i take no for that"

His hands clenched and body trembled. "I-you-that's... GAAAAH!" he scratches his hair furiously, and then slouched tiredly.

"Fine..."

Naruto walk forward in her direction with a dejected face, don't want anything else than finish those paper works.

"Wait"

Just two steps from where he stood, Sona stopped him.

"What"

"Could you make a tea for me? I'm thirsty"

Naruto muttered some unintelligent words before turning back. And walk to the door.

"Wait"

"Now what!" he snapped without looking back. His hand is already on the door knob.

"...Thank You... Naruto"

His eyes widened at that honest words of her. He actually never heard that a young woman with short-black hair say his name again since three years ago, when she just entered this school.

He smiled and lets out a soft snort, before opened the door.

"Hai Hai..."

The blond goes out from that room, and without looking back he continued what he said before closed the door.

"My King-sama"

Maybe if Naruto looking back and pay more attention to the window, he should see that beautiful smile in Sona's red tint face.

* * *

**Done!**

**So... what do you think? Good? Bad? What the hell is this shit?**

**...**

**Please don't say (give) the last one.**

**Some of you must already notice that Naruto is in Sona's Peerage.**

**As you read before. The lack of information and visualization source (manga or anime) makes this hard. Well... except for those authors that could do improvisation.**

**If you want this continue, just tell me any information about Sona and her peerage. Like their personality,past, or even their favorite food. But please, don't give anything that already on highschooldxdwikia because i already access it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know, it's the first time i receive this kind of responds. Where usually i should wait a weeks to see someone finally review my other story. And it always ended with only one or two reviewer.**

**Yeah. It's kind of pitiful of me.**

**Ah, thanks to 'Aye-Sir' for his/her advice. It really helps to try create this chapter.**

**For disclaimer, you think i own these two... Visual novel, Manga, or Anime? Hell no.**

******There's should be more, but i think it's enough.**

* * *

"...Kaichou, what is he doing in here?"

The one who said it is a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes who wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform.

Behind him, there are five other people including Tsubaki and Tomoe.

About why the male student said that question, it's because currently he see someone that not belongs to Kuoh Academy's student council.

Naruto, the Janitor.

"Osu"

Greet the spiky blond without looking the questioner, still focused doing those paperwork's in front him.

"You know. I think I'm regretting to help you in the morning now. Why can't i just do this at after school like yesterday?"

Asked Naruto to Sona while answering some request on the paper.

"Didn't you hear me before? We have a meeting with all of the teachers later" Sona explained calmly.

"But i can't take a nap because of it!" whined Naruto.

"You can take it as much as you want later at night"

"But, but, it's different!"

"How so?"

"Because that's called sleeping. Not a nap!"

"It sounds same to me"

"You don't get it do you? Listen, a nap will give you a blessed feeling instead sleeping who only happened because of tired. With a nap, your body know when works best for them but sleeping is only keep laid in there and only wake up after more than two hours. Moreover, you could only take a nap when lazing around instead sleeping because you have nothing to do. Do you understand now?"

"No"

"Why not? I already explained it to you didn't i, so why?"

"Because it's sounds same to me"

"You don't get it do you? Listen, a nap will give you a blessed feeling instead sleeping who only happened because of tired. With a nap, your body know when works best for them but sleeping is only keep laid in there and only wake up after more than two hours. Moreover, you could only take a nap when lazing around instead sleeping because you have nothing to do. Do you understand now?"

"No"

"Why not? I already explained it to you didn't i? So why?"

"Because it's sounds same to me"

"You don't get it do you? Listen, a nap will give you a blessed feeling instead sleeping who only happened because of tired. With a nap, your body know when works best for them but sleeping is only keep laid in there and only wake up after more than two hours. Moreover, you could only take a nap when lazing around instead sleeping because you have nothing to do. Do you understand now?"

"No"

"Why not! I already explained it to you didn't i? So why?"

"Because it's sounds-"

And it just repeated again and again.

The two keep talking with calm flat tone. Ignoring all those dumbfounded stares from other people in that room.

"... Ano... Kaichou?" asked the short blonde who wake from those hypnotic conversation, after heard it about tenth times.

"Ah sorry, Saji. As you can see, he's doing school's paperwork with me" said Sona to the newly named Saji. Didn't see those disbelief looks from the group.

"And Naruto, stop whining and finish that works already!" which answered with lazy "haai" from the spiky blond Janitor.

"Souna. I'm already done with all school clubs request about club's equipment and room arrangement problems. Now I'm going to finish the new club member registrations"

Sona turned her head to Naruto and says "Thanks" before back to doing her part.

The others look at how their Kaichou and Kuoh academy's Janitor exchanging a nonchalant conversation to professional workaholic demeanor. But despite all the odds, there's one thing that make them curious.

_"Why Kaichou calls him with his given name?"_

"But Kaichou, why are you let Namikaze-san doing it? He's only a Janitor you know, and what if he made a mistake?" said a young girl with white hair that reaches an inch past her shoulder and blue-green eyes.

The question itself is answered by a smirk from Sona. "Then, why don't see it yourself? His work is"

Each member of Kuoh student council member does what their Kaichou says. They grab one then sweat dropped after read what was in it.

_Request : Kendo club request for a new set of equipment. We can't let Kiba-sama's skin to be soiled by those germs!_

_Answer : Don't worry, i think just cleaned the equipment with water and cloth will do that. With scrubbing it on every part over and over will make those germs gone. Or you could ask Namikaze-san, The Janitor to do it for 150 yen each set. But if you really want a new one, you could order it via 'Naruto express' and he'll give you a discount up to 30%._

_Request : I think we, the Literary club needs a new room. The one which we had currently in is uncomfortable for us. Those sounds that Super Rock Metal club's made are too loud. It's hard for us to read peacefully. Please, do something about it._

_Answer : There's an empty room on third floor in school house, you could check it first. If you want it, come to us to fill the requirement before moving. By the way, i heard the literary club has too many books in there and need some space for the next book that coming. I personally recommend you to move from where your club's room now. And if you have a problem for doing it, Naruto-san the Janitor could do the moving just for 700 yen. Quiet cheap isn't it?_

_Request : We think the current school's swimsuit need some change, is it okay if we do it?_

_Answer : As long as it won't too much revealed and still appropriate, why not? Ah, but you should show the design to us first so we could judge it. Talk about design, i heard Naruto-san our janitor could draw really well. You should talk it to him. And, it's only cost 300 yen if you doing it this week._

That's the gist of it.

"This... this..." muttered Saji while trembling. "What is this!? You there! We are the student council! Not enterprises!" continued the short blonde while pointing on Naruto.

"Hah? What are you talking about? To take or not the offer, it's their own choice. I'm just trying to help the students. Well... with some price of course" the last one is said with sly tone.

"Shut up, you gold digger!"

Naruto suddenly stopped and his aura becomes different. The entire members except Sona are tensed, seeing something different from the Janitor in fronts them.

"Gold digger you say?" a calm whisper out from Naruto's Mouth, loud enough to be heard to the others.

"Ye-yeah! You're just abusing our power as the student council aren't you!?" said Saji nervously.

"Hmph" uncharacteristic snort like an Uchiha come from Naruto. "Please don't compare me with those newbies" said Naruto while push an imaginary glasses in his nose bridge.

"Then what are you" from the tone, it seems the short blonde restrain his anger greatly.

Naruto who heard it still calm. He pulls his collar and released it in cool pose and says.

"I am... A swindler"

Cue face faults by all those who heard it. Even Sona almost made a mistake on her work.

"Isn't that even worse!?" Tomoe who recovered quickly is giving him a tsukkomi.

"Is not"

"IS TOO!"

Naruto blinked at the unison, he sees each of all the members who shout at him giving a glare.

The spiky blond sighed and say. "It can't be helped then. Seems like i should quit and go back to my old job as a beggar. No-no-no, i think a robber will do. What do you all think?" the way their School's Janitor said it with innocent smile and glittering light background make them want to grab then throw him to a psychiatrist.

Every member of Kuoh student council is ready to say something about that, but a sound that resembled as Final Fantasy's Victory Fanfare interrupts them.

"Ah, my phone" said Naruto who start rummaging his pocket.

They who know the meaning of that sound are gritting their teeth. Feeling as if the blond Janitor is mocking them.

"Hello, Naruto all in all, master of trades in here. May i know the victim-i mean, the great person who will have my service?"

_"What's with that lame introduce!? Moreover. He clearly said victim didn't he!?" _is what in their thought.

All of them, including Sona now are looking at the blond who answered with serious face, before changed to easy going then chat animatedly. He keeps like that for minutes before closing the phone. He turning to their Kaichou direction and clapping once loudly, interrupt all of them once again.

"Sorry, Souna. It seems someone needs me, and i must meet him now"

A frown marred in Sona's face. "What about those paperwork's?"

"Ah, that. I already finished it. Along with another half from your part~" chirped Naruto happily, make all of them who heard him snapped their head to the blonde's table. True to be told, those amount of stacks on his table are increasing greatly from a few minutes ago.

_"How!?"_

"Well then, ittekimasu!" Naruto who in outside of the door give now give them a salute, and then he bolted out from there. "GYAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey! Don't running in the hall!" shout a short, petite girl with a pair of green clips in the front of her twin ponytails brown hair and green eyes.

She try to chase him, but it's too late when saw the spiky blond already turning toward the stairs. The girl decided come back in, returning with the others but before closing the door.

"It's true. Everything's are done" said a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching blue eyes. She currently checked some of the paperwork's from the school Janitor part.

"What's wrong, Reya?" Tomoe asked someone beside her. She is a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching brown eyes. She also wears a blue headband.

"Hmm..." the newly named Reya just looking at the paper in her hand intensely. Make the other members now focused their attention to her.

"Ano... Reya?" questioned once again by Tomoe.

"Ah, sorry Tomoe-chan. It's just... his answer is amazing. Look at how he give an answer that make you think 'how troublesome this things to do' at the first sentence, before giving an input about 'there's another way to do it with easier'. Then he use that moment to promoting his service. As a treasurer... I'm impressed!"

More than one person does face palming in that room.

Tsubaki suddenly move forward and looking at Sona with glint in her glasses. "Kaichou, i want to ask again. Why don't you put him into our school and add him to the student council?" the others who heard it already know what the true meaning of those words. 'Why don't we make him a devil and add him to your peerage'.

"I won't do that" Sona said it calmly.

_"Besides, he is already one of you" _silently added Sona in her thought.

"But why? From his appearance, he's no older than eighteen years old-" a scoff came from Sona, but Tsubaki ignore it and continued. "and think the advantage of it. When he does all the paperwork's, we could do... something else" another word that have a hidden message come from Tsubaki. The others easily translated it as 'he will do all the paperwork's while we could laze around'.

"Agreed~" Instantly, both Tomoe and the twin tailed girl raised their hand.

"Well... if Fuku-kaichou said it like that. I think it's not that bad, right Tsubasa-san?" said the white haired girl to the blue haired who newly named Tsubasa.

"An extra hand wouldn't be bad, Momo-san" Tsubasa give a nod to the white haired girl by Momo as her name.

"A male friend huh... that's a good idea Fuku-kaichou" said Saji with approving smile.

Sona see all of her servant, from Tsubaki on the left to the twin tailed girl that she recognized as Nimura Ruruko on far right.

All of them have happy smile with sparkling background, but she doesn't see that. The young woman focused her violet eyes at something on their back, on those dark aura that hiding behind the fake accepting attitude.

She really proud how devilish they can be.

The Sitri heiress rose up then walks to near window, making the atmosphere like some third-rate drama movie.

"While i find that idea is very fascinating. I still won't do that"

"But why Kaichou? I don't understand" asked Tsubaki stubbornly.

Sona sigh tiredly while looking out through window, ignoring Naruto who running to the gate direction. He does handspring, side flip, and then back flips with rolling three times in the air before landing with feet on the ground. And he continued run with hand in the air like a mad man.

Yep. Just... ignore that.

"Tsubaki. You know that he is my childhood friend, right?" said Sona who closing her eyes now. The information itself makes everyone except Sona and Tsubaki are shocked.

"Hai"

"We have been together almost all the times, and even it's hard to admit it... Naruto IS a genius. Even from long time ago, never once i win against him in term of intelligence. Except if he let himself to lose" another shocking news to the student council members. They knew how smart is their Kaichou, but to know there's someone who could beat her...

"If that so, Kaichou. Isn't that making us more likely to get him here? He is your childhood friend after all" said Momo confusedly...

"Then, answer me" Sona turned back and facing all of them. "Where do you draw the line between 'genius' and 'crazy'?"

"...i see" the others said it while move their gaze to another direction.

Because no one in that room could look at those desperated tears in her eyes.

* * *

At another place we can see Naruto sat in one spot at open cafe, waiting for someone. Near him, almost all the place is filled with a couples who flirting each other.

From his face, it seems he doesn't focus on anything around him. Yeah, looking at how he dozed off like get rejected even before confessed to a girl.

Somehow, that sounds so pitiful.

He keeps looking like that before a something cold touched his cheek. Turning his head, the blond now seeing a man in his twenties with black hair and golden bangs. He also has red-violet eyes and wears grey kimono while holding soft drinks in his hands.

"Yah. Sorry, for make you wait" The man currently give Naruto a dazzling smile, which make the blonde's face blue while holding his mouth.

"Ugh..."

"Oi Oi Oi, isn't it rude for suddenly want to puke after seeing someone's face?"

Naruto give him stop motion with his hand before composed himself after a few minutes. He turned his head and glaring at the man with two colored hair, with still pale blue hue on his face.

"Shut up, brat. You know how weak my stomach is, if i see anything that screaming homo" grunted the blond.

The man just shrugged it off then sat on the opposite Naruto and offered the drinks. "Here, something that maybe helps you, Jii-chan"

"Thanks, Azazel" he took then drinks it. "Hmm... not my taste but, whatever" Said Naruto who start to feel better.

"I see you still annoying as ever. By the way, what's with suddenly calling my name like that?" questioned the newly named Azazel.

"Nah. I just think the author need to introduce your name so this scene could continue easier. For someone who not good with vocabulary and grammar, i think by giving your name will make this chapter better than always typing 'the man who has this' or 'the man who has that'. Simple like that"

Thank you, Naruto.

"Your welcome"

"... Haa..."

Azazel sweat dropped after heard what this blond in front him said. He just shrugged it off and thinks it's just another thing when an old man becomes senile in some moment.

"By the way, Azz-"

"Stop calling me like that, Jii-chan." Interrupted Azazel.

"You dare to ordering me?" questioned Naruto with calm deadly tone.

"... sorry." aaand answered pathetically by the older loking man.

A nod from Naruto as he continued. "So, Azz. What are these things you want to talk about?"

"Ah... about that" Azazel cleared his throat, trying to ignore that annoying nickname and look at Naruto seriously. "There is something i want you to do"

Naruto give him a sigh and said. "You know the rules, as long-"

"As long as it isn't involved about time-travel, dimension transfer and world's destruction, right? Don't worry, Jii-chan. Even if i already become a fallen one, i still remember the rules"

Blue eyes gazing at red-violet one intensely. Digging and search everything that lead to deception.

Few minutes he search and found nothing, Naruto continue to drink.

"Then, what is it?"

How's the blond ask with casual tone make Azazel smiled in relief. "Several people from my kind... Well, forget it. You KNOW there's something wrong about those fallen angels who gathering in same place right?" the statement is answered with a simple nod from Naruto. "It started when i give an order to one of them to observing someone. But it's turned out to be a mistake. In her own act, she killed him instead do what i said then run away. The reason why she'd that, I don't know it... yet"

"And this someone is turned to be a teen named Hyoudou Issei, right? Just shoot the request. I already know the gist of it"

"Then it makes this conversation faster. Jii-chan, i want you to confirm me that the boy has Red Dragon Emperor as his Sacred gear. It's simple, you just have to observe him for a while before repot it to me."

"The Welsh one?"

"Yes"

"Hmm... Well, fine by me"

"But Jii-chan, i need-wait. Did you just agree?"

"Yeah. I'm more curious about what kind of things you you'll give as the payment rather than hearing your reason. And for your information, i don't find your 'toys' are interesting"

The man with two colored hair blinked at that easy going answer. Then he laughed hard, make everyone who heard it turned their head at him. He laughed for a moment before died out and looking at Naruto with nostalgic gaze.

"Even after so long we've finally meet like this, you still don't changed. For giving nonchalant answer but straight to the point, that's the most thing i like about you. Jii-chan" another dazzling smiles that Azazel give to Naruto. While the blond reaction is...

"Bweeehh"

He's already near a trash can and throwing up on it.

The peoples who hear the conversation are give him give a different reaction. Some disgusted, some understand, some condolence, and some excited.

"You...you bast-bweeeh"

~Three puking moment later~

Now we see a slightly better Naruto and Azazel who have a bump on his head.

"Moving aside, i already agree to your request. Now, what's the payment?"

Azazel who uses healing magic at his head suddenly stopped. A smirk formed in his face before rummaging his sleeves and pull out something.

"Tha-that's!"

* * *

*tap, tap, tap*

From far away, a blur figure moving with steady pace. His step sound that echoed in all direction while a gust wind that suddenly passing that place, make the situation like where two cowboys would duel to the death. But this time, it's just the figure who walking alone.

"Fufufu"

A snicker out from his mouth, coincided with blond spiky hair that began to visible to be seen.

"Fufufu... AAAA HAH HAH HAH HAH"

Those evil villain laughter not only make nearby cat hissed, but also a mother who pull his son and going to another direction.

Naruto rummage his pocket. Eyes closed and proud smile in his face. "Never thought the damn brat is who has it... finally, after those long journeys to search it. FINALLY!" he pull out three rectangle object that looked like made of plastic.

It has the same a picture of a busty woman with long black hair, but with different clothes on each object. In the lower left corner can be seen something like a stamp, with red colored mark 'R-18 : for adults only'.

Basically. It's a porn.

"WOOOOOOO! Never thought i would get 'Milky Yui Nyan-Nyan' rare DVD edition! Not only one, but three type of Medium. High. And Lunatic version!" shouted Naruto like a child who get their first X-box, missing a pair brown eyes looking at him with dry stare.

The blond start to running in circle with holding the porn in the air. His gaze never leaving the so called 'Milky Yui Nyan-nyan' rare edition.

"What are you doing, Namikaze?"

"Eh"

Then he stopped. Looking to the left he saw the same reddish-brown haired girl in the student council room before.

He hides the porn behind his back, silently using a magic to put it on his pocket dimension. Then, he coughed and composure himself.

"Nothing" A blatant dismissal comes from Naruto. "By the way, you too. What are you doing in here? Uh..." he scrunched his face before realization come to him. "Ah, what are you doing in here? Toto-chan."

"Who are you called Toto-chan!?"

"Toriko?"

"Wrong!"

"Tomb Raider?"

"The hell with Tomb Raider! It's Tomoe! Meguri Tomoe! Besides, what kind of parent would name's their child Tomb Raider!?" shouted Tomoe while pointing the blond Janitor.

"Ahahaha"

"Don't laugh it off!"

Naruto give a placating motion. "Maa Maa~ I'm sorry. Now, back to the question then. What are you doing in here? Tomoe-cchi"

"... You. Doing it on purpose aren't you?"

"Doing what?"

She really wants to punch that innocent smile.

*ratatata, ta-ta, ta, tata~*

Scratch that. She will crush that phone, and then punch him in the face.

Tomoe see the blonde rummaging his pocket and pull out his phone, still with that annoying ringtone, before then he answered it

"Hello~ Naruto all in all is master-... ah it's Souna~ what's wrong? By the way, i met Tomoe-cchi in here~... eh? What do you mean?"

The second year student of Kuoh Academy look at the Janitor receiving a call. From what she heard, it seems her Kaichou is the one who called him. She sees how he answered with that nonchalant tone of him.

"...are you sure?"

Again. That serious demeanor which completely opposite what he did, make her wondering about what kind of person this Janitor is. Oh, look. Now he is sighing.

"I'm okay with it from the start. It's you who told me to hide it after all, didn't you?... Nah. Don't worry about it. I'm just curious about what is in your mind, that's all... wait. Should i tell her everything, or just-... okay then"

Tomoe see the blond ended the call and put the phone back to his pocket.

"Well then, let's go Tomoe-cchi" said Naruto while start walking to random direction.

"Please stop calling me like that, Namikaze. Also, what do you mean by let's go?" The girl following him curiously.

"Naruto. Call me Naruto, not Namikaze. And for you question, Sona told me to help you with your devil's job"

She stopped her track after hearing that. Slightly shock that the blond know about what she is. "What just did you said?"

Naruto who expected this turned back facing her. "Hm? Sona really didn't tell you, did she? That i am-" a smirk formed in his face.

"A swindler"

"Enough with that swindler thing already!"

"Muu... fine. I am a devil" pouted Naruto before continued walking without looking back.

"Eh?"

* * *

For someone like Meguri Tomoe, she didn't know what to says about the blond in front her. Apparently, the young Janitor of Kuoh Academy isn't a regular human as what her thought.

The fact that she and her friends always meet him on the school gate, heard a rumor that he could do many things, and someone who known as the 'poor prince' among the girls is actually one of her kind.

A devil.

She does a face palming after remembered something.

Of course, he is Kaichou's childhood friend. And knowing she is a heiress devil from Sirti clan, it means the blond is also a devil.

"We're here"

His voice put in end her thought. She looks at the old ware house building in front her before confirming the address once again.

"The place is right" turning her head to right, she facing the blond and give him a nod. "Thanks for accompany me, Namikaze. But I'll take it from here" said Tomoe who start walking into the old warehouse.

But before that.

"Wait" Naruto stop her.

"Wha-what is it?" she slightly curious about what will the childhood friend of he Kaichou's thinks.

"I wonder..."

Somehow, that grins in his face screaming a stupidity to her.

* * *

*creak... dum*

A sound of an old door being opened and then closed by someone in empty warehouse. Where it's neither too bright, nor dark either in the inside. The figure walk to the front, make some light from a window showing it is Tomoe.

"Hello~ anyone in there" shouted the girl while walked to random direction. She walks for a minute before find something in front her.

A dead body.

"Kahahahaha!" a laughter sound can be heard from nowhere.

"...Ookay. Let's ignoring that C-rated terrible laugh, tell me who you are"

"Hee, Little cunt devil know how to talk"

"Still better than your little dick. Now, please tell me what kind of trash that I'm speaking with"

Said the girl with bored tone, before she sees a sword that passed through her stomach.

"A trash that killed a scum devil. Kahahahaha!"

She turned her head and saw a young man with short white hair and red eyes. He was dressed in clerical clothing and had a disturbing smile on his face. in his hands is a sword, the one which stab her.

It's supposed to be pained instead a smirk formed in Tomoe's face. She bend her body so the head could see him clearly. "Hey, i have a question..."

"What is it, scum devil?"

"Where's the blood?" her smirk turned become a full grin when the man realized that there's no blood dripping from her stomach.

*poof*

A puff of smoke engulfed Tomoe's body, before revealed a log replaced her.

... Aah... but it isn't an ordinary log.

It's a log, with many sizzling papers.

"What the-"

*BOOM!*

The young man thrown from there. He's skidding then stopped and looks around, searching for the devil that tricked him.

"Yo"

The white haired man turnedhis head at the source, and found a spiky blonde young man who sitting on a pole.

"Kahahahaha! Another scum devil to be kill" a joy remark come from the white haired, contrary the opposite from his face that shown hold a lot of pains.

"Yep. Whatever makes those pains lessen up~"

They stood still for seconds with a grin in their face. After they considered long enough, both of them moved with a blur.

If you slowed down a time we could see the white haired man hold his sword is in slashing motion, ready to parry those kunai in Naruto hands.

The distance between both of them is closer and closer. Naruto's Kunai is reaching the point where it touched the sword, but something different happened.

Before the two clashed, the white haired man maneuvered his body so the sword is going past through it and poised on stabbing motion.

*Stab*

And it succeeded to going through Naruto's body.

"Hey"

The white haired turned up his head and facing the blonde face.

"Like i said, where's the blood?"

*poof*

Another log replaced Naruto's body.

And, yeah. It's the same log with sizzling papers.

...

...

Hey, why would you drain your stamina while could defeat someone with cheap homemade bomb? It's called efficient you know.

"Shit!"

*BOOM!*

His body thrown again, this time onto solid cement then rolling like a rag doll before crashed to a wall.

His red eyes strained to keep it open, sometimes closed on instinct when felt all those pains increased. With hard effort, he got up and leaned on the wall.

"Uh... sir?"

He turned to the left and sees the same blond bastard who blows up him. Gone that pale blue shirt and pants, instead he wears something similar like a police officer.

"You dropped this" said Naruto who pull something from his back, then show it to the albino young man.

*Poof*

It's the third log.

"Oh come-on!"

* * *

*BOOM!*

Another place, same time. In a roof near the warehouse, we could see Tomoe glaring and gritting her teeth at Naruto who munching some Takoyaki without care in the world.

"Like i said, what the hell is that explosion!" she shouted while pointing at the warehouse, where there is another identical Naruto who create some barrier around it. 'A clone' is what he said.

"I already told you it's a log, Tomoe-cchi"

"Don't lie to me! How a log can could do that?!"

"Do what?"

"Explode!"

*BOOM!*

"Huh? What are you talking Tomoe-cchi? Of course a log couldn't do that" said Naruto with his innocent smile.

"But you-i-that, GAAAHH!" the young woman can't take it anymore. She scratched her hair furiously while running in the circle, until a she felt a tap on her shoulder. "What!?"

She sees the enigmatic blonde smiling at her. His hand reached out offering the food in his hand. "Here, have some Takoyaki. It could help you calm down."

Okay. That's it!

She snatched it, throw it to the ground, then stomp the damn stupid Takoyaki furiously, and make sure the blond watch what she does.

"You sure have fun"

The reddish-brown haired girl turned her head, and what she saw is something that makes her crying that time.

The Janitor. The damn stupid Namikaze fu**ing Naruto is eating another Takoyaki with those 'i am fu**ing innocent' eyes.

She slumped to the ground with anime tears flowing from her eyes. "I want to go home... i want to go home right now".

Is this it? is this what Sona Kaichou felt al those times with the damn stupid fu**ing as**ole Namikaze Naruto?

*BOOM!*

"Uuu..."

* * *

Naruto decided (more like felt guilty after make the girl crying like that) to move from there to a park.

The two now sitting on a bench, where Naruto put his hands together in praying motion while Tomoe who looking down with shadowed eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tomoe-cchi. I don't mean it. Really"

"..."

Actually, it's a lie. Naruto did all that with the purpose to annoy her, but it seems he overdoing it now. Because no matter how many he said sorry, she gives him a silent treatment.

_"No luck it seems"_

The blond sighed at another fail attempt.

_"Hm? That is..."_

His gaze focused on a crepe vendor near the entrance.

"Ne Tomoe-cchi. Want some crepe?"

There's a twitch in her ears.

_"Oh! She's responded"_ seems like he still had hope.

"Tell me, Tomoe-cchi. There's a girl that i want to make up with, i tried to apologize many times but she ignored me to the end. So if i buy her some crepes, will she forgive me?"

Another twitch from Tomoe.

_"Good, just one more push"_

"Hmm... let's say, if i give her two-"

"Three"

"Let's say if i give her three choco-"

"Strawberry with vanilla ice cream and nutella as it's topping"

"... yeah, that. Let's say if i give her three strawberry crepes with vanilla ice cream and nutella as the topping, will she forgive me?"

A subtle nod is the only answer he gets.

"Then, three strawberry crepes with vanilla ice cream and nutella as the topping it is" damn, that was an unnecessary detail in there.

The blond Janitor rose up from there and start walking to the crepe vendor.

Missing a smirk from the girl behind him.

~Three strawberry... you know what. Screw it~

"Here, your crepes. Now will you-"

Before Naruto finished what he want to say, Tomoe snatched the crepes and eat it in a blink of eyes.

"Mmm! So good~" said the girl while putting her hands on her cheeks with dreamy face and flowers as background. "Those tender textures from the crepe combined with sour-sweet strawberry and soft vanilla ice cream that wrapped with choco-hazelnut. Ahh... what a happiness"

"Jiiii..."

Tomoe suddenly realized that she isn't alone i there. "Ahem. I mean, yeah. That was good" said the girl with adorable blush on her face.

"You know, i think you could break a record for eating three crepes in less than a half of second"

"Sh-shut up!"

The two just stare each other for minutes, which broken when Naruto start to laughed and follower by a giggling from Tomoe. It ended with both of them smiling.

"So, how about my apologize?"

"It accepted. But you still annoying, Namikaze"

Her playful jab is only dismissed by a laugh from Naruto. He sat on the bench and facing at her.

"Naruto. Didn't i tell you to call me that?"

She remembered it.

"Ah... but, for suddenly call someone's given name is..."

"It's fine isn't it? Then, how about this"

"Hm?"

Naruto coughed once before stand up and stretched out his hand while smiling.

"Hello, my name is Namikaze Naruto. But you can call me Naruto. It's kind of sudden but, wants to be my friend".

"... a friend, huh..." There's slightly joy feeling in her words. She see his hand for a moment before hold it with hers.

"Hello, Naruto. My name is Meguri Tomoe. And no, i don't want to be your friend" still smiling Tomoe said that.

...

Awkward~

...

Naruto break the hold and pointing his fingers at the girl.

"What are you doing, you woman! This is where you should be said yes isn't it?! It's all happened in Manga and Anime!" he shouted wile stomping the ground.

"Hah?! Why would i become a friend with an annoying person like you!" she shouted back while pointing her finger too.

"Is this how to talk to a senpai who older than her, you damn brat?!"

"Who is the damn brat?! Don't get cocky just because you're one year older than me, you stupid whiskers!"

"This is NOT a whiskers! It's a birthmark you octopus hair!"

"Octo-! You..."

The two now glaring each others. Blue meet brown with sparks between them.

***BOOM!***

A loud sound of explosion interupt the two, followed by a little tremor can be felt on there.

Tomoe snapped her head to the right, looking at the humongous smoke that reached the sky.

"Wha-what happened?"

It's not only her who said that. All of people on the park also have a similar question about it.

"Wait. If it takes from this park's direction, then that place is..."

The old warehouse from before.

She turned back to the blond, wanting an explanation for what happened. Because she knows, there's no way that a stupid log could do it this time.

But...

"Why are you throwing up at this time?!"

"Shu-shut up you-ugh. Bweeeh"

Naruto is already on nearby trash can, spewing out what is in his stomach.

"Stupid clo-bweeh"

* * *

~earlier, another place~

"Hah...hah...hah..."

Heavy pant can be heard in the dim warehouse. The only thing that can be seen is the same white haired young man from before, whom looking at the darkness in front him.

"Ufufufu, i don't expected that you could endure it so long"

A figure walking to a brighter on that place, which is in front of the white haired man.

It's shown Naruto. Or at least his clone.

With a perverted face.

'Naruto' walk slowly to the albino man, ignoring how scared shitless he crawling back then stuck by a wall.

"Why are you so scared~?" said 'Naruto' with those disturbing lust filled tone. He reached the albino guy's cheek and rub it slowly "don't worry, this Onii-san will teach you all the pain-"

The albino red eyes widened. Not because of what 'Naruto' said, but because many papers suddenly appeared from nowhere. Making it like a romantic scene where a hero saved damsel in distress. But this time, it's a man to man instead man to woman.

Let's continue when 'Naruto' licked his lips then said. "Ten-der-ly~"

With a snap of his fingers, all... i mean, ALL those papers are sizzling.

And the white haired young man can only says.

"FUUUUUUUUU-"

***BOOM!***

* * *

That, is what happened. Not Naruto would tell it to the girl though. And to shorten about why the explosion can be seen is, it's because Naruto's trademark clone. Yep, the one that could give it's experience when dispelled.

When the... let's say the glitch clone for the one who exploding, and the usual clone for who maintain the barrier. So when the glitch one dispersed, it's experience is not only given to the original but also on the usual clone. Then when the usual clone got the mental damage, it's dispersed and makes the barrier also gone. And leading to how the explosion can be seen.

"Bweeeh" Naruto who still puking now shown become really pale.

"Uwaaah, how many times again? Seven, nine?" meanwhile Tomoe is amazed, never thought she will see someone could vomiting that long.

"Ugh, i never thought this day would come. The day when i died because of puking- bweeeh"

Somehow, Tomoe can't be helped to feel satisfied at how miserable her Academy's Janitor now is.

"Bweeeh"

* * *

**DONE!**

Tomoe : It's ended with a puke!

**Now, now, Tomoe-san. Please go back to your room because your role is ended in here.**

Tomoe : *Grumbles*

**So i see you already noticed there's a difference in this chapter from before.**

**I don't know how to say it but the point is like this :**

**1. I'll try to create and introduce Sona peerage's personality as i far as i can do.**

**2. Naruto's background will leaked bit by bit, and it's up to your imagination of what kind of person is he.**

**3. I knows how sucks i write a story, so could you give me a tip for make it better?**

**And Now, the question is.**

**Should i continue this kind of style or go back to 'Trolling Naruto' version?**

**That's all.**

**Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Rewrite 3.5)**

**Yo. I'm back to deliver this chapter.**

**But well... sorry for waiting. I was, studying about trolling, tsukkomi, have Job hunting, think an invention, some problem, and something.**

**I think i should Apologize to all trollers. Because saying 'i'm trolling here' or 'i'm trolling that' is not trolling. So i add one without telling from now on. Can't tell you would catch it though. Once again, Sorry.**

**Anyway, thanks for to Favorite and Following this story. I appreciate that.**

**And for the Readers who want me adding serious scene... i... honestly find the idea is not really good. But i still did it in this chapter. Don't know if it's worth. You tell me.**

**Just an advice. Don't expect too high for this chapter. Because, well... the Naruto in here is a little different from previous chapter. i'm try to change a pace for a while.**

**Warning for BAD Grammar, Spell checks, and something... weird in Rias and Naruto scene.**

**Finally for disclaimer, you think i own those two... Visual novel, Manga, or Anime? Hell no.**

* * *

"Hee~ so this is Kuoh Academy, huh"

Said a figure who standing in front of Kuoh Academy's Gate. A girl that has blonde hair styled in twin short side ponytails and blue eyes.

She looks fifteen or sixteen years old and wears an outfit that could be identified as a Gothic Lolita.

The girl start walks in while looking around the place. Trees, buildings, fountain, everything looks like a normal school, for a place where some devils in it.

You see, her Name is Mitelt. She is a fallen angel who was sent to Kuoh Academy for gathering information, about the Gremory heiress and her servants.

Well, it's not like the Gremory girl could win against her group anyway. But her boss, Reynalle-sama, wants to make sure no one interferes the ritual that they will do this night.

Enough about it. For now, just concentrated on her mission.

_"Hm?"_

She stops walking after seeing someone behind the fountain. A man that currently sweeping has spiky blond hair, wears pale blue shirts and pants. Focusing her gaze, she sees something on his back.

_"A... Janitor?"_

As if can read her thought, the older blonde suddenly stopped and looking around. Makes Mitelt instantly hide behind a tree near the gate, forgetting she is just visitor that came to that place.

"What is he doing?" thought Mitelt while looking at him like a stalker to their prey.

She saw the janitor walk to his left and picked something from the ground.

She focused her gaze and looks at what the man holds.

_"Ah, it's 10.000 yen"_

She saw the man looking around again before put the money in his pocket and whistling as if nothing happened.

"Uwaaah, never thought there's also people like that in here" muttered the blond girl while giving dirty stare at the worker.

She decided to shrug it off and start walking while smirking.

_"Maa, that will do then. Someone like him must be easy to be manipulated"_ thought the fallen angel.

She walks until behind the janitor and pulling his shirt twice, while makes a face that looked like a timid girl.

"A-ano... excuses me, Onii-san" The girl, Mitelt, said it shyly.

The older blond turning around. Showing his bored faces to her.

_"So young!"_

Yeah, the janitor who has blue eyes like her, and three lines on his cheeks is looks young. It's almost like he is one of the students instead of an employee.

A grunt from the young man makes her realized that she staring at him.

"A-ah no, that's... I just want to ask, is this place called Kuoh Academy? I-I'm in here to see my friend." quickly, she back to her fake shy personality and asked the question while fidgeting and fake blushing.

Mitelt saw the older blond giving her dry stare, then walk to the school gate's while motion her to follow him. Slightly curious, she complied the janitor and thinking why can't he just answer her question.

She followed him until to the front gate then stopped when he turned around and facing her.

Her eyebrow twitched when the man tapping Kuoh Academy's Name plate with still bored face.

Think fast, she ignoring how she could make a mistake and made an ad-lib. "A-ah, i-it seems this is indeed the place. I'm so sorry, sometimes i was so careless. Didn't see the name plate before, Te-he!" she punches her head lightly like a klutz anime character with glimmering background.

Only to be shrugged off by the man before he walks away.

_"Eeh?!"_ How?! At least show a blush in your face.

"P-please wait!" shouted Mitelt.

The older blonde who heard it stopped and turned back before let out a deep sigh.

"Wha-what's with that 'how troublesome' sigh?! Is that how you treat a visitor?! "

She really holds her anger when the man raised his eyebrows that clearly say 'what now?'

_"Just talk already! Don't you have a mouth?!"_

With great restraint, she continues her act. "A-ano ne. Actually, about seeing my friend. It's a lie. I-I'm just nervous because I'll transferring to this school tomorrow, and i always get lost easily. That's why, Onii-san. Can you show me around?" she gives her special technique. A combination puppy eyes dog with glimmering background and some lullaby BGM. This move is very effective for most people she encountered.

Well, maybe not this time. Because...

*Yawn*

Yep, he is... damn. That must be hurt her pride.

Mitelt body's trembled, restrain rage that already on the verge of her limit.

_"Thi-this guy... How dares he"_

"A-ano... Could you. Show me. Around?" her smile slightly faltered while some veins popped on her forehead.

The janitor lowered his head and looking at her with flat stares. Then suddenly, he point up his index finger, before stretch out his palm while smiling.

Another vein popped on her forehead.

... By the way, that's makes four already.

"Wh-what is it, Onii-san? I don't understand what you mean" Now she less curious and just wants to stab him with a couple light spears.

The man blinked. Twice. Before he looks at her with rubbing his thumb repeatedly over the tip of the index finger and middle finger. Makes the fallen angel head's slightly down with bangs shadowed her face.

Of course, even an idiot knows what that sign means.

...

Money.

"Could you wait a minute in here? I've to go for a moment, it won't be long" a flat emotionless tone out from her mouth. Totally different from shy and bashful one before.

The answer she gets just a nod from the janitor, which she replied back with "thank you" before going to another direction.

Missing a grin from the blonde male.

* * *

She crosses the bridge, walks towards a building, then go into an alley. Her head turned left and right like searching something, before stopped when it landed on a trash bin.

Yeah... it will do.

She moves closer to the front of the bin. Her face lifted up showing anger with tears that held very well.

Then she starts kicking it. The trash bin.

"GAAAH! You son of a whore! Who do you think you are? There's a sweet girl asked you a simple things, then what?! You ignored her! And what's with that attitude anyway?! You have a mouth so just talk already you stupid blond! Also, money?! You expect me to pay you for guiding the school?! Don't you already get a salary from your boss you as*hole!? That's it! I will kill you after this stupid mission is done! You hear me bastard?! YOU. WILL. DIE!" She goes on like that for minutes before stopped because of exhaustion.

Taking several deep breaths and released it, she composed herself then walking back to where that bastard janitor is. Leaving already bended thrash bin in that alley.

The blond fallen angel walks while thinking what method she would do to kill that janitor. because, well... you know, it's kind of boring to just stab him in the gut, looking his shocked face, blah blah blah then watch how he asking 'why or how could she stab him' with dramatically before he's finally dead.

The young fallen angel movement suddenly stopped, her body trembled, and pink lights are flickering in her hand while her expression is beyond than anger.

Why you said?

Well... maybe because she saw the same blond janitor is leaning on the gate. Even from far away, she could tell that he is sleeping. Just look at that stupid face. Head turned upwards. Eyes closed, mouth agape and a bubble that come from his nose. It's clearly says that he was sleeping.

_"I leave you for what?! Ten minutes! Ten minutes and you are already asleep!"._

The lights on her hand become denser and began to form like a spear for a second, then it's dimmed back to nothing.

She takes several deep breathe while keep muttering "mission first, castrate him later. Mission first, castrate him later". A few minutes doing that, she calmed down before continued walk to the Academy's direction.

Then another person appeared in her line of vision.

A girl.

Red hair that has short twin tail in the back and an antenna sticking out from the top.

_"What is she, a remote controlled human?"_

Anyway, the girl seems related to the blonde janitor. Looking how she does crouch start position in the middle of the bridge while heads up facing him.

Ah... And she could sense the dark aura that screaming revenge from the girl.

Mitelt chooses to stay still and observe the girl. And somehow, in her deepest heart she had a feeling that something will happen.

Something... stupid.

The girl suddenly sprinting, slightly makes Mitelt startled. I repeat. Not running, but sprinting.

Like a bullet that shoots out from a gun, the red haired girl sprinting not likes an ordinary human.

Then, about a few meters from the distance between the two, Mitelt saw the girl jumped and thrust her right foot. Right into the blonde janitor face, when he opened his eye.

Such a beautiful technique that even 'Liu Kang' from MK would give the girl an A+ in flying kick lesson.

And it seems not end yet. How hard the kick makes the blonde janitor's body forced open the gate. He was thrown, bouncing and twirling in the air like when you play skipping rocks.

Once.

Twice.

Then after the third time he bouncing, the blonde man skidding with his face on the ground before stopped in front of the fountain.

What... what is this satisfied feeling in her heart.

"Ha! Take that you blonde bastard! It's a payback for dye my hair to green yesterday!"

A smug shout can Mitelt heard from the red haired girl. Before she running to the inside academy and turn to left direction while laughing.

But before the girl going too far, the blonde janitor quickly rose up and takes off his shoes. Then throws it right into the red haired girl's head, and made her fall to the ground.

Mitelt saw the janitor just standing in there for a few seconds, then starts running to inside the building directions when the girl rose up and chasing him.

"MAAATTE KORRAAA!"

Mitelt heard the girl's shout until it's dispersed along with their figures. Leaving only her alone now, standing in the middle of the bridge.

...

...

Then she starts walking to the opposite of Kuoh Academy direction.

F**k with this mission, she would say 'nothing to be worried about the Gremory girl' to her boss.

Yep. It's better than makes her headache increased.

* * *

~Noon another place, same day~

It's around noon, where about a few minutes before lunch's time in Kuoh Academy. Now there's Naruto walking in the hall while caressing his cheek.

_"Damn. The girl has a good kick"_

After the 'confrontation' with Tomoe, Naruto reach a ceasefire agreement with her for today. She says it seems Sona needs him for something in the student council's room, which leading him going to that place now.

Naruto keep walking while thinking a pay back his new playmate.

_"Hmm... ah, that's right! Maybe I should use the experiment number 98751?" The thought itself makes him shivered in excitement. "I mean, it would be so funny to see her expression when she woke up in the morning... only found out that she turned in to a male"._

Dark menacing aura formed around the janitor. From nowhere, a shadow figures of certain snake sannin appeared behind Naruto. Along with his infamous chuckles, that comes out from the blonde's mouth.

**"KU KU KU"**

Several students and teachers who heard it suddenly take steps back until touch the wall.

Some even jump out from the window.

* * *

*knock knock*

"Come in"

While ignoring all the students who know why running away from him, Naruto found himself in front of the student council's room and entered the place.

There's only Sona there, looking outside through the window.

It seems, the gesture becomes her trade mark lately.

"Osu! Ya need somethin from lil old me?"

"Close the door. And stop your attempt to speak with Kansai dialect. The way you speak it sounds one hundred and seventy seven times worse than the original. It's even an insult for all people from there. Also, it makes you look weird. No, I'm sorry. That was rude of me, because you ARE weird in the first place".

Naruto just blink at those rapid insults. Twice. "... Okay" Naruto complied her in smooth utterly defeat tone.

... Is ...is it really that bad? For him using Kansai dialect?

Naruto shook his head and shut the door before facing Sona once again. "So. What is it?"

The girl is turning around and push her glasses. "Yesterday, one of the peerages saw you sparing with your own clone."

The blond is tilting his head. "One of the peerages... who?"

"It's Yura... Yura Tsubasa".

"Comes again?"

"The tall blue haired girl with bishounen face".

"Oh, her... so?"

What about it? He doesn't find it a problem if someone saw, peek, or even spy on his training. It's not like he hiding it anyway.

"It seems, she is amazed about your style, technique, and 'power behind the punches' as she said".

"Once again, so what? Just get to the point already".

"She wants you to train her".

"... Huh?!"

"She wants you to teach-".

"I heard that! What I don't understand is why should I teach her? I don't even know her in the first place".

There's contemplating looks on Sona face.

"... that girl... believes that she is weak. 'For a rook, strength alone is not enough' is what she believes. That's why when she saw you training, she decides to learn how you fight, whatever it takes".

There's a silence in that room. Sona look at Naruto who close his eyes for a moment, thinking about the situation at the time.

The blond janitor sighs in discomfort before opening his eyes and said "Nah. Don't wanna. To troublesome".

Well... knowing him for all those years, Sona doesn't find his answer is not so surprising.

"... I see. Then, i will tell that to her later".

"That you'll do. Anything else?"

Right after he asks that, the school bell's rang. Telling it's lunch period is for the students.

"No, that's all".

"Okay then".

Naruto was turning back and starts to walk out from there. But only two steps before the door...

"Wait".

The Sitri heiress stops him, makes the blond turn and facing her again.

"What?"

"... did you... already eat?"

She asks it with while fidgeting while looking at another direction. There's a small blush in her face, makes the heiress one of seventy two pure-blooded devil clans looked like a normal high school girl in love struck.

Such uncharacteristic gestures of her.

"Uhh... no?"

He can't be helped to be confused. Just where this situation is going to?

"The-then..."

Sona going to a near cupboard, rummaging something from there, then pull out two boxes that wrapped by a blue cloth and put one on a desk.

"Tha-that's one for you" said the girls still blushing and look at another direction.

_"Uwaaah... what with this romance-comedy development. Is the author changing the genre to Drama?"_

Uh... no. it's still on Parody.

_"Then what's with this situation? Also, that box. From the size... is it a bento? Or-"._

Naruto look at the box confusedly but-

_"Oi, ignoring me aren't you?!"_

Still took it. He unwraps the cloth and the lid, before look at the content.

"Oooo! This is looks good!"

It's a food More accurately a medium sized lunch meal set with rice, tempura, white sauce, and salad in it. There's also chopsticks beside the box.

"Re-really? Then, taste it".

"Yes, madam! Kuu... and the timing is good too, because I'm really hungry at now".

Naruto took the chopstick.

"Ah, by the way. Where did you buy this?" and silently say 'Itadakimasu' before hold the box. Missing a twitch in Sona's eyebrows.

"That's..."

"Uh-huh".

He pinches the tempura and brings it to the front his face. In slow motion, Naruto's mouth already opened. Ready to ravish the deep fried shrimp.

"A hand-made".

That makes him stop, and turning his head mechanically with mouth still agape.

"Ha?"

"It's... a hand-made".

Closing his mouth, he blinked slowly. Three times.

"Ahahaha. Sorry, looks like my hearing are-"

"Like i said it's a hand-made. I made it with my own hand from the scratch. The tempura, the rice, white sauce, salad, and the chopsticks".

Ah... that explain why there's a Sitri's symbol on it.

He put back the tempura on the box. And take a step. No. Three step back from it.

"I-uh... sorry, I'm still full from this-".

"Didn't you say you really hungry before?"

As if for mocking him, Naruto's stomach grumbled. Loud enough to make him sweating bullets.

"Uh... I have to go now".

He dashed out from there. But one inch. Just one more inch for him to break the door, something stopped him.

_"Magical Barrier!"_

Truth to be told. White-bluish magic circle with Sitri's clan symbol on it suddenly appeared all over the room.

"No one can out from this room. It's either I release the seal or someone coming in, the barrier will be still on. Now, why... what's wrong with my hand-made cooking?"

A deadly calm voice can be heard behind Naruto.

"Sh-shut up! Wh-what is my fault that you doing this to me?!"

"Fault? Besides all those pranks you did to me years ago. No, there's aren't. Now, tell me. What's wrong about my hand-made cooking?"

It was an honest question from the black haired Kaichou.

"What's wrong..." head looking down, and his body is trembling. Do not know whether it's from anger, or fear. "You told me what's wrong?!" then he lifts up his face, showing indeed he is scared about something. "You... Don't you remember what happened the first time you give me your 'Hand-made cooking' to me?!"

A certain scene surfaced from the Kaichou's memories.

* * *

_There's Sona when just a child. Looking clueless while holding a spoon with a red stains on it and her face. Strangely enough, she looks just like a murderer who has stabbed someone._

_And in front of her, an older looking Sona who currently hugging Naruto while crying._

_His eyes were pure white, body jerking wildly and non-stop white foam comes out from the mouth._

_"Quick! Call doctor, ambulance, anything! We have a food poisoned victim in here! Naruto! Hang in there!"_

* * *

Sona averted her gaze to another place with nervous looks. "Uh... No".

"You just remembered it don't you?!"

She closed her eyes embarrassedly "A-anyway! It's already in the past, I'm different now! Just tastes it already!"

"No heeellll no! It's true i want to die, but not this way! No God, no Buddha, even angels could force me to eat that biological weapon again!"

"...".

An eerie silent atmosphere is suddenly formed in that room.

"What did you say..."

"I said-".

One glance. One deadly glance from Sona Sitri makes Naruto freeze up. It seems he makes a fatal mistake here.

_"Shit! Her Yandere switch is on!"_

Quick! Think Naruto! Do you want that bio-weapon going inside your bodies once again!

_"That's right! She said the Barrier will be down when someone enters this place"._

Rummaging his pocket, he grabs a cell phone and stay-

*swoosh-thunk!*.

Only for the cell phone is embedded on the floor by a pair of chopsticks.

The one with Sitri's symbol.

"You can't call anyone now" those sharp tone of hers...

_"F**k this! Hiraish- what the hell?!"_

From nowhere, several unusual line and Kanji words that forming some shape is appeared all over the room.

"You think... after living with you for years, didn't make me learn how to stop your teleporting technique?"

Sona start walking to his direction while taking the bento with her. Half of her face is darkened, along with dark grin plastered there.

"Saa... what will you do?"

Naruto is looking at her with a determined face. No matter what. He couldn't lose. No. He can't lose.

"I won't lose! Bring. It. on!"

The scene now is looked like a painting where a hero (Naruto) facing a demon lord (Sona).

Yes. Even the bento in it.

* * *

"Iyaahhh... but really, Takamatsu-sensei teaching method is really hard. I don't even understand half of what he said". A male voice can be heard in one of Kuoh Academy's hall. It's the same male from the starts of the previous chapter.

"Really? I think Hayama-sensei is harder. You know, he always gives the material on the board without explaining it" said a familiar feminine voice.

"Ah... Now you say it"

A group of Kuoh Academy student council walking with steady pace to their duty's room.

There's nothing special about it. They are talking animatedly, either discussing their school's life or devil's life.

Until they arrived in front of the room, and heard a struggle, crash, also something dropped to the ground. Hard.

All the student council members look each other, silently questioning what happened on the inside.

"Uh... anyone knows what's going on in there?" Saji asked it verbally.

"I Don't know. Do you, Reya-senpai?" It started from Nimura Ruruko.

"I Don't know it too. Uh... Tomoe-chan?"

"Nope. Momo?"

"Hmm... maybe it's Kaichou, what do you think, Tsubasa-san?"

"Possibly, but... maybe she's with someone else. The question is, with whom?"

A certain blonde janitor appeared in their mind.

"... It's him..." comes simultaneously from all of them.

"That guy... what is he doing now?" Saji who already angry stepped in front of them, ready to enter the place. But...

"Wait" comes from Tsubaki.

"Fuku-Kaichou?"

The long black haired Megane-ko halted the pawn. She pushes her glasses, glinting covering her eyes like any smart anime character.

"Let's heard the situation first"

"... Heard?"

Tsubaki ignoring the question and passing Saji, before she places her ear to the door. Makes the other sweat dropped at her action.

_"...Eavesdropping?!"_

Hey. What can she say? Her Drama sensor is tingling after heard the possibilities of those two people in one room.

"We-well... it can't be helped then" said Tomoe before followed her senpai. "Thi-this is..." her face suddenly become's red, close enough like her hair.

Her changing color makes the other more curious of what happened. They quickly find a good position and do the same like her.

Eavesdropping.

There are grunts, moans, and rugged breathing from the inside.

"Wh-what the-" before Saji finished, a voice interrupted him.

"Fufufu~ don't worry, it will be over soon~"

A sexy and sensual voice from the inside. Strangely, it's resembled like their Kaichou voices.

"Guh... if it's not for-hmph!"

And the other one is similar to the janitor. Naruto.

"Hora hora~ just relax and don't resist it".

"Mmm! Mmmm! Mmmm!"

All of the students council face's become red. An image where their Kaichou dominating the janitor appeared in their head.

"Then, how about this~".

"Hmm! hmmm!"

"Aah~ it's come in, come in, come iiiIIINNN!"

...

...

...

**(AN : JUST FOR YOUR INFORMATION. IT'S THE TEMPURA THAT FORCED GOING INSIDE NARUTO'S MOUTH, BY SONA. THANK YOU.)**

*BAM!*

A sound of student council door opened by force, interrupt... the activity. There have stood all members who have various reactions after saw something in front of them.

"AAAaaahhh~" Saji becomes pale white while his soul trying out from his mouth.

"Senpai! Genshirou-senpai!" Nimura Ruruko who shaking Saji's body.

"Fuee..." Kusaka Reya hiding her face, but failed when she still looking from between her fingers.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-". Tomoe who blushing furiously. She even can't finish her word.

"Maa". Hanakai Momo hiding her mouth with her hand.

"Thi-this is..." Yura Tsubasa who blushing while openly looking with disbelief expression.

"Hmm..." and finally, tsubaki who looking the ground, covering the eyes with a glint in her glasses.

"Eh? You guys... what's wrong?" this one from Sona who looking at her peerage with confusion.

Tsubaki take a step to the front and pointing at her.

"Huh?" the Sitri heiress still confused about their reaction. She turned her head when feel something in her hand. Making her realized, what kind of position she is currently.

Naruto, check.

Rugged breath, checks.

Straddling position, check

Disheveled clothes, check.

His hands were tied, check.

White thing on her face, checks.

Her right hand holding his hands, check.

Her left hand covering his mouth, checks.

...

...

Yep. A very Femdom-ish position if i could say.

"No... This... you're wrong... i..."

Sona waving her hands in denial. A face that clearly says doomed is plastered there.

"Sona... Hidoi..." It's from Naruto. Tears leaked from his eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"Kaichou..."

"Tsu...Tsubaki... you will believe in me won't you?"

The Fuku-Kaichou lifts her face. Showing emotionless face with nosebleed then give Sona thumbs up before says. "Good Job".

In perfect English voice.

"LIKE I SAID. YOU MISSUNDESTOOD SOMETHING IN HERE! ALSO STOP YOUR NOSEBLEED!"

Naruto continued. "It was my first time too..."

"YOU BE QUIET! AND HELP ME EXPLAIN IT TO THEM!"

"Kaichou~..." Saji soul's still out from his mouth.

"SOMEBODY PUT IN HIS SOUL BACK!"

"Genshiro-senpaaaaii!".

"STOP SHOUTING AND SHAKING HIS BODY!".

"fuee...".

"SEE OR NOT SEE! DECIDED IT ALREADY!"

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-".

"TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND TRY IT AGAIN!"

"Ara..."

"DON'T JUST 'ARA' ON ME! DO SOMETHING!"

"This... is too much for me".

"INNOCENT AREN'T YOU?!"

"Wow... don't you get tired of giving those Tsukkomi?"

"I AM! WHOSE FAULT IS IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"

"Well... anyway, good luck".

"For what?!"

"For explaining all of it".

*Poof*

A log replaced Naruto's body.

Sona is trembling beyond rage, her devil wings were out, dark and dread aura is visible around her.

The other who still there were cowering in fear. Never thought their Kaichou, no. Their king could be this terrifying.

As if a true demon lord appeared.

"NAAARUUUTOOO!"

...

...

Poor girl...

* * *

~Afternoon, same day, another place~

Nothing happened after the 'incident' on the student council room. Well... except Naruto who constantly disappearing after being spotted by Sona.

Now. At a small cabin on the woods behind Kuoh Academy's baseball field, we can see Naruto sitting in a chair while knitting a doll in the afternoon.

Yes, a doll.

I know it's weird. Even the author's little sister says this after accidentally reads the chapter. "Seriously? A doll? Can't you think of anything beside of it? There's a ton of things that better to do than knitting a doll. Well... it's not like a bad thing to do, but come on... a man? Knitting a doll? I even stop watching Barbie at the age of nine". ... Yeah she really said that.

By the way, she is part of my inspiration sources for this story.

On the Tsukkomi part.

Well... let's forget about the non-related things and shall we focus when Naruto finish knitting and lifted the doll.

It resembled a woman figure with dark brown hair, has dark red eyes, wears red and white dress that similar to a shrine maiden but has detached sleeves, and a big red ribbon on its hair.

"Hmm..." he checks if there's something wrong with it. "Yosh. It looks fine as before". He is putting it on his lap.

The blond man has this faraway look while watching the front of the cabin.

"You can get out now".

From behind the trees, a tall figure comes out. Showing her blue hair, blue eyes, and bishounen face.

"Oh... it's you. What is it?"

In front of his vision, there's stood one of Student council member. Yura Tsubasa.

"Good afternoon, Namikaze-san. My name is Yura Tsubasa. I trust you already know about me?"

"Yeah, one or some things. So, what are you doing in here?"

"Eh? Did you forget?"

"... About what?"

"About you become my teacher in fighting. I was informed that you said okay to teach me by Kaichou. So..."

His mind is blank for seconds when the moment he heard it, before the gear in his head start running again.

"Say again?"

"Sona Kaichou said that you agree to be my teacher".

He massages his forehead. Of course, this must be her payback for the 'humiliation' from before.

The blond janitor sighed in displeasure before decided to refuse the girl directly.

"It seems there's a misunderstood in here".

"... Misunderstood?"

"Yeah. I never agree to become your teacher in the first place. Maybe Sona just said it because she still angry at me, and decided to make you come here and annoy me".

He can see her dejected face clearly, before giving him a fake smile.

"I see... well it can't be helped right? Then, if you excuse me".

She bowed to him before going back to the school. Maybe back to the student council room's.

...

...

Wait.

If it so, then Sona must be still there. And when she heard what happened... there will be another two hours of nagging session that waiting for him.

It's not like he can't use a clone to replace him. But you see. She has a habit to throw things randomly if you can't handle the girl with the correct treatment. And when she found out that he's just a clone. Trust him. Even her big sister who one of four great Satans can't stop her to make a plot for slow, smooth, painful vengeance.

"Stop!"

His shout makes her stopped and turning back.

"Hai?"

"Okay Naruto, make this like a master who actually a good guy".

He sighed dramatically in defeat. "Do you really wants to learn it so much?"

He can see those determined face on her. "Yes! Please, consider it once more, Namikaze-san!" The girl bowed at him. Showing how serious is she.

He adds a pause for makes it more convincing. "I may not teach you my style of fighting. But I can give you an advice and lesson. And trust me, it's harsh than you think. Is it still okay?"

The blue haired girl lifts her head, a small smile appeared on her face. "Hai!"

He sighed again in troubled "that Sona, just how childish she can be"

"... Childish?"

"The 'incident' from before. You were there aren't you?"

A blush suddenly appeared in her face. "U-um, yeah"

"Hm? This girl... don't tell me..."

"Hm-hmm~ what is this, i never thought that we have an innocent girl in here~ what is it? Want me to tell you the 'detailed' version of what happened~?" said Naruto with teasing grin.

She coughed and composed herself. "We-well... I think Kaichou already does that" a charming smile appeared on her face. "Besides, talking about innocent. Didn't a 'Doll' more befitting for it? Or maybe, someone who knit it?"

"Hee... this brat can talk back".

He chuckled at her remark. "True, but let me tell you something."

* * *

For Yura Tsubasa, someone like Namikaze Naruto is just a normal person for the first time she saw him. A normal human likes her, no more than that. Yeah, the same with this world.

However, one day, she found something that unexpected for her. She discovered the existence of a devil, by becoming one.

After that, she more and more finds that this world is more than full of normal Human.

With Sona Sitri as her 'King', she learns about something interesting every day.

Until now. Because she learns another thing from the childhood friend of her 'King'.

Unexpected. Unpredictable. And Unknown.

That's where she found the situation now is on that three category.

The doll. That just one second ago in his hand, is now perched on her shoulder. Holding a sharp stalk that pointed on her neck.

"Even a doll, can do something that... 'Non-innocent' you know".

There is it, the same mysterious smile when she saw him yesterday. When he training with someone who looks identical like him.

"Ha-Hai..."

She saw how the doll flying back to the man. It's hovering for a moment. And when her new teacher whispered something, the doll suddenly disappeared-no. More like going through an invincible wall behind the blond.

Such an amazing skill performance.

"That's actually your lesson number four. Don't underestimate something that looks weak. Just a little moment you become careless, prepare for your lost"

"Ha-Hai!"

"Now, since you seem prepared when coming here. Let's started. Hmm... How about a spar?"

A sparing session... Maybe he wants to know how strong she is.

"Understood" she does her own version of a battle stance. "But, I want you to know, tha-"

She can't even finish her word. Because suddenly from nowhere, she felt pain in her stomach before blown to another place.

Her body was thrown like a rag doll before stopped by the tree on her back.

While she throws up, the blond janitor says. "Lesson number one. Do not speak when you fight. If you want to convince your enemy, do it when they already down or can't move. When you fight then fight. When you talk then talk. Carved it on your head"

It hurts. That kicks, she felt like her body splitting become two at that moment.

With hold a great pain. She stands up. "Hai!" before she sprinting with all her might to the man direction with fist cocking back.

"Lesson number two"

Is what she heard, before another blow threw her to the side. The amount of force that given, makes her body break the tree before stopped by the second one.

"Always be prepared for an ambush from the enemy. Never thought that your opponent is alone before YOU confirms it"

She can't even move anymore. The man was right. This is harsher than what she thinks.

With a grunt, she answered her teacher.

"Good. Now, Lesson number three"

Suddenly from nowhere, she could see many sizzling paper around her.

"Always be aware your surrounding"

The last thing she remembers, is deafening sound before her vision is filled with darkness.

* * *

"Hah..." a sigh out from Naruto's mouth.

Currently, we have the blond performing some healing spell on his 'student'.

He slightly impressed by her will to keep continue beside all those blows she received.

Maybe... having another apprentice isn't that bad.

A scene surfaced from his mind after that thought.

* * *

_At night time, his figure saw something on the ground. A girl with short white hair laying there. Her green shirt was painted with blood from her mouth._

_Yeah..._

_Her mouth that showing peaceful smile to him._

* * *

A grunt in front him stopped that scene. It seems the girl is awake.

The janitor stopped healing her and the girl eyes fluttered. When the girl looking at him, he gave her a grin and a playful salute.

"Yo!"

She raised herself and looking at her own palm then checks her own body with a confused face.

"What's wrong?"

The question makes her looking at him.

"Uh... is that, happened?"

"What?"

"The kick, the blows, and the bomb"

The man chuckled at those pure confused on her face.

"Yes, it is. Just look behind you"

The girl complied it. He could imagine her shocked face when seeing a wide crater with many trees was down.

"And for why your body doesn't feel hurt right now, it's because i healed you. So. How is it? Want to continue?"

He could understand if the girl turns down the offer now.

"... yes ... With this... I'm more convinced to get stronger. Please... continue the lesson, sensei!"

Well, what do you know? Sometimes, interesting happened in front of you unexpectedly.

"Okay. Then, let's clean up this place first"

With a flick from his fingers, all the debris, trees, and soil began to move magically. They were moving like when you rewind a movie on a video player, makes there's nothing happened from the start.

"A... amazing... It's different from using magic"

The blond ignores her, and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Now. For next lesson, I want you tell me what is your weakness, Tsubasa-kun"

There's a twitch on her eyebrows.

"Uh... I'm a girl"

"Of course you are. That would be freaky when you saw a man wear a skirt. Well... except for a trap. A really really cute trap"

"...ha... also" a visible blush appeared "my name... and... too close"

Ah... that's right. She's just an innocent girl in the inside.

The blond releases his hand from her shoulder and takes a step back.

"Sorry about that. So, what is it? Your weakness."

"u-um... it's-"

The moment she opened her mouth, a certain Kaichou words ringing in her head.

* * *

_"Yura"_

_"Hai, Kaichou"_

_"Let me give you an advice A vewy vewy GOOD advice,"_

_The blue haired girl sweat dropped at the Kaichou's tone._

_"Uh... what is it?"_

_"Never once. Don't you ever tell him your weakness"_

_"... I understood"_

* * *

"Tsubasa-kun, what is it?"

His voice brings her back.

"Ah... no. it's just..."

"Hmm?"

Can she tell it? But Kaichou words...

"Tsubasa-kun, it's okay if you don't want to say it. But that means i can't give you the next lesson"

"I... i understand"

She could trust him right? Besides, he just wants to help her... right?

"It's... a frog"

"..."

"..."

"Comes again?"

"It's a frog"

"Ahahaha, you joking right?"

"No! It's a frog! I'm afraid of a frog, toad, or something that resembles like them!"

There she said it, and now-wait. Why is he smiling like that?

"Uh... sensei?"

Somehow... that Cheshire smile on his face makes her regretted it.

"Then... Lesson number five"

Really really regretted it.

* * *

In the front of Kuoh Academy, where we can see red hue of sunset illuminates the place.

On the inside school building, at the shoe lockers place. There's Tomoe and Nimura Ruruko who finished changing their shoes.

"You know... I'm still surprised when all those commotion in the student council room before is just because a bento" said Tomoe to her Kouhai

"Yeah, but is it really that bad? Namikaze-san is"

After she said it, the brow twin ponytails girl felt Tomoe hands on her shoulders.

"Trust me, Ruruko. That bastard is more than a bad. He is like a nightmare that comes to mock you over and over again"

"Ha-Hai..."

Just what kind of bad impression he did to her senpai?

The two continued to walk from there. And the moment they was out. Something that very unusual passing in front of them.

The first one is a tall blue haired girl who crying. They know her as Tsubasa, for Tomoe. And Tsubasa-senpai for Ruruko.

Currently, she shows a rare cute damsel in distress expression.

"HEEEEWP MWEEEEEeeeeee..."

And there she goes.

The second one, is frogs. A lot of frogs that small, big, huge, humanoid form... and is that one flying?

"Kero kero kero kero kero kero kero kero kero kero kero kero-"

They currently are chasing the blue haired girl.

And the last one, is Naruto. Riding a giant sized frog on its top.

"GYAHAHAHAHA!"

He is also chasing the blue haired girl with maniacal laughter of him.

"..."

"..."

The two stood silent after their janitor passing to the left. The older with bangs covered her eyes, and the younger with pure white eyes.

"Wha-Wha-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" the first who regains her sense was Ruruko.

She grabs Tomoe sleeves and shaking it while looking at where the chase direction. "Hurry up, Tomoe-senpai! We have to save Tsubasa-senpai!"

"... Save?"

"Hai! We have to save her from those frogs"

"What are you talking about?"

The brown girl turned her head back to Tomoe "What do you me-" then she saw it.

The pawn of Sona Sitri's peerages saw her senpai expression.

A smile that screaming fake, and blank-dead fish eyes like someone who escaping reality.

"What frogs? I don't see anything"

At that moment, she finally realizes.

"Saa. Let's go home. My cat is having a labor now, and I want to meet the kittens"

That Namikaze Naruto is a terrifying person.

* * *

~evening, different time and place~

**(AN2 : THE DIFFERENT ON BELOW IS INTENTIONAL. ALL THE CONVERSATION IS NARUTO AND HIS CLONES UNTIL PAGE BREAK)**

The situation now is where Naruto sitting in a chair while looking the church below him.

Currently, he wears a uniform with many medals like some high-ranking military person.

? : "Lieutenant. Report"

There's another Naruto besides step to beside him.

Lt : "Yes commander! Right now, in location A still nothing happened-"

Cm : "Still nothing?"

Lt : "no sir"

Cm : "what the hell they're doing?!"

Lt : "uh... They are still talking"

Cm : "tch. This is why i hate brats. And how about Location B?"

Lt : "Yes sir. In location B. The kitten, the blond bishounen, and the wannabe harem King still fighting- wait... ... ...Cadet 1 says that the albino guy-" his face became blue for a second.

Lt : "is retreating from the battle, and now he is escaping through route 45"

Cm : "45?"

Lt : "yes sir"

Cm : "hmm..."

The 'commander' Naruto thought something about the revelation.

You see, when he harvesting some vegetables near the old Kuoh school building. His sense of 'heroes action' is tingling when saw Issei, the kitten, and the bishounen from Gremory peerages out from the building. So, without furthermore he creates a clone to continue harvesting before follows them.

When he saw they are going towards a the place where all those fallen angel gathering, the blond janitor saw an opportunities to make sure that the sacred gear on Issei is indeed the Red Dragon Emperor. The one where Ddraig's soul reside.

Then, deciding to make it interesting. He dressed as a commander, creates many clones as minion, and watches the situation like a certain 'Ikari Gendou'.

With his bland of course.

In Location A, we have the Gremory girl and her queen. They still 'engaging' the three fallen angels

...

_"Yeah sure. 'Engaging'"_

Oh. One of them is the same one from this morning. And if he has to say, the girl has a potential as a Tsukkomi. Okay, he will save her for later.

...

...

_"Just fight already! Throw some spears! Or Spells! Or, or anything!"_

And in Location B, we have the other active member of Gremory girl. From the report before, the albino guy is already forfeiting.

Cm : "Prepare for a long range weapon. I want that guy to suffer"

Lt : "sir yes sir"

With a salute, the lieutenant complied the order.

~*Now loading...*~

Lt : "Sir. The preparation is complete"

Cm : "good"

He stands up and turning around.

Cm : "Lieutenant. What is this?"

Lt : "Sir! This is M202 Flash, a rocket launcher with four tubes that can have 66mm incendiary rockets in it. Nonetheless, we have modified the rocket with something non-flambage and only explodes. Not only has good impact for explosion. It could make the enemy only half-dead if used skillfully"

A smirk formed in the 'commander' before he took the RPG.

Cm : "after this mission over, remind me for your promotion"

Lt : "Sir yes sir!"

He put the Rocket Launcher on the shoulder, locked on the target, and then fires it.

*swoosh-swoosh-swoosh-swoosh*

...

...

...

*boom-boom-boom-boom!*

With a puff of smoke, the weapon is gone from his shoulder.

Cm : "How is it?"

Ask the commander to the lieutenant who searching the albino guy with a telescope.

Lt : "he's still alive sir"

Cm : "Still alive?"

Lt : "yes sir"

Cm : "... Good"

He shared high-five with the lieutenant.

? : "sir!"

Another identical figure comes and gives the 'commander' a salute. He currently is holding a phone.

Cm : "state your business"

? : "Yes sir, Cadet 3 reporting. There's a call for you sir"

Cm : "A call? From who?"

C3 : "we don't know him sir, but he want to speak with you"

Making a giving gesture, he received the phone.

Cm : "speak"

? : "Commander, this is Snake. The Metal Gear is already-"

Cm : "wait-wait-wait. Who the hell ARE YOU?"

Sn : "... Who is this?"

Cm : "No, buddy. I'm the one who asks first"

Sn : "... Sorry, wrong number"

The phone is closed.

...

...

Cm : "Lieutenant! Trace backs the line!"

Lt : "Yes sir! Hey You! Tell the communication department to trace back the line and-"

? "Sir!"

Lt : "What is it?"

? : "We have a report from Cadet 4 that the Gremory girl is in preparing to attack!"

Lt : "it can't be helped then. Commander! Your order!"

The said 'commander' looks at the lieutenant eyes with a serious expression.

Cm : "tells the entire soldier to disperse. Lieutenant, i trust you to inform me about the situation in Location B and for confirming the Red Dragon Emperor"

There's a contemplating face on the lieutenant, before he answered the order.

Lt : Sir yes sir!"

The last he saw from his commander, is a flash of yellow before he turned around.

There's an order to be executed.

* * *

"Ara Ara~ you shouldn't have made her upset, you silly angels" said Himejima Akeno when seeing those Demonic energy burst from her 'King'. Before said the 'King' is releasing her family trade mark blast and wipe the fallen angels in front of her. Makes their existence is just a few feathers in the air.

Until a whistling sound can be heard from the side.

"What a display of power ne~ Gremory girl"

Immediately, the two Great Ladies from Kuoh Academy's turned their head to the source.

"You! Namikaze-san!"

Indeed. There's stood our Naruto who currently carrying the unconscious blond Fallen Angel.

"Osu! Your janitor of Kuoh Academy's here" He gave the two cheeky grins.

"What are you doing in here? Also, that girl... don't tell me. You are one their companions" said Rias while once again Demonic energy leaking from her.

"Who? Me? One of them? Of course not" he wants to wave his hand to emphasize it. But it currently is being used.

"Then why would you save her?" said Akeno curiously but still prepared.

"Oh, this girl... Well... you see, my client wants to clarify some things about this development. So, I think with taking this girl and give it to my client would satisfy him... ah, that's right. It's also because I've taking an interest in this girl. She has a potential after all"

He added a pause so they could digest the information.

"Who is your client? And what kind of potential you're talking about? Tell me" demand the Gremory heiress.

"Hmm... let's see. I can't answer the first one. It's my policy for not give information about the client" well... that's a lie "and it's same for the second one. But, just because I don't wanna. Red Moon-Blood Justice-chan~"

He could see a twitch on the Gremory girl's eyebrows. Her aura instantly disappeared.

"What did you say?"

"Are-re~ what's wrong~? Ah, that's right!" he coughed twice before continued with teasing grin "In this world. There are two kinds of justice. The truth justice, and the false justice.-"

"Stooop!"

The Gremory girl suddenly shouted while closing her ears with hands. And he knows, she still could hear what he says.

"But don't be mistaken. There's actually the third justice. The one who brings everything to peace-" he continued it with a tone like an incantation for a spell.

"Noooo! I don't want to hear anymore! I don't want to hear anymore!"

She starts to roll left and right in the ground.

"Bu-buchou?!"

Akeno still confused about what happened. Just what kind of spell that the janitor used to make her Buchou like this.

What a terrifying opponent.

But Naruto still continued "Yes. And the name who will execute it, is... none other than The Red Moon-Blood Justice-chan!"

"The shame! The shame! The shame! The shame!-"

Now she punching the ground rapidly with Demonic energy enhanced fist.

"Bu-buchou! Please stop it, the ground hasn't done anything wrong!"

And Akeno start to calming Rias.

"Fufufu... AAAA HAH HAH HAH HAH"

He let out his evil laughter, knowing already wins the battle without fighting.

"Then, may our path meet again"

White-bluish magical circle appeared beneath him.

"That symbol, from Sitri's clan?!"

"That's right~ and if you want to find out something about me, please ask Sona. Ja ne~" said Naruto still smiling before a blinding flash makes him disappeared.

Leaving a depressed Rias and bewildered Akeno.

"Just, who is he?"

* * *

~suddenly jump on few day later, Morning~

"Ugh... Why should I do this again,"

It started with a groan from a feminine voice. She has blonde hair, green ribbon tied on top of her head, blue eyes, and wears Kuoh Academy's female uniform.

Nope. This is not an OC. It's just Mitelt with a different hair style.

"Don't just complaining in there. Look, your 'classmates' has arrived. Let's go greet them" A familiar male voice followed after the girl. Pointing his fingers toward Issei and a blond haired girl with green eyes.

"...Fine" muttered the girl, clearly find the situation not so enjoyable.

"And remembers. Your name is Namikaze Nanari from now on.

"Hai Hai"

They start walking to the gate direction, the male leading in the front, while the blond girl look at the man from behind with a wary expression.

* * *

_~On a certain Mitelt's memory~_

_She found herself in an unknown room, unknown time, and unknown condition._

_"Oh, she wakes up"_

_A male voice can be heard on her left._

_"You! What are you doing in here?!"_

_It was the same janitor from this morning. And beside him is..._

_"Azazel-sama!"_

_She was shocked, for someone with high-ranking fallen angel to be in there. She thinks the ritual that Reynalle-sama is success..._

_"So the ritual is-"_

_"Sorry to interrupt your delusion, but your plan is failed"_

_It was the janitor who said it._

_Failed? What, what did he mean by that? But there's Azazel-sama, he is here to raise her ranks right?_

_That was what Reynalle-sama promised to her._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Like I said, your plan has failed. And your boss, fallen angel Reynalle were killed in the process"_

_The ritual is fail, and Reynalle-sama is killed._

_"Now. The question is... What WE should do, to YOU"_

_"Eh?"_

_She was confused about what he means. It was as if she didn't have a choice._

_"I mean... One, you're just a low rank fallen angel. So if your existence disappeared, it's not really matter to us"_

_What is this person saying? Is what she thought at that time._

_"Two, you abandoned your order from the higher ups to assist another low rank fallen angel in an unofficial mission. I don't know what kind of punishment they will give you"_

_"Wa-wait, Azazel-sama. What is this person saying?! Do-don't tell me, that he-"_

_She doesn't even hear an answer, and it's like she never has in the first one. And when Azazel-sama turning around, she learns that betrayal is something very painful feeling._

_"Azazel-sama..."_

_"So, any last words?"_

_A red spear that leaking demonic aura from the janitor hands, is pointed at her._

_"I... i..."_

_She can feel warm liquid around her cheek. She was crying. Her body was unconsciously trembling beyond fear. She feels like death is in front of her._

_"Hm? What is it?"_

_"I... Don't want to die..."_

_Her voice was weak and wavering._

_"Sorry, i can't hear you"_

_The man already cocked his spear, ready to throw it at her. That view, makes her shut her eyes and cry with all her might._

_"I DON'T WANT TO DIE! PLEASE, I WILL DO ANYTHING! SO DON'T KILL ME!"_

_She could feel the tip of that spear near her chest, her clothes were ripped off._

_"... Anything?"_

_"YES! ANYTHING! That's why... please..."_

_Proud can go to hell, she still wants to live._

_"Fufufu... AAAA HAH HAH HAH HAH"_

_His laugh is confusing her._

_"You heard that, damn brat! I won the bet!"_

_"Tch, those your luck even more frightening than all four great Satans combined to one, you old man!"_

_"Yeah, yeah. The loser can say anything. I still won by the way"_

_They were betting for her life._

_"Do not get mistaken girl. You still be punished in the first place"_

_She could feel something choke her when that demonic spear nears her throat. Before it released when the man pulls it back._

_"But... i... you... Wha-what is the meaning of this? I don't understand it anymore!"_

_"To make it simpler. At first, I want to bring you to the HQ for your punishment. But this old man-"_

_Azazel-sama pointing his finger at the blond male. An 'old man' he says._

_"Is refused it. So I suggesting to make a bet that if you will say 'Azazel-sama, save me!' Or 'I'll do anything!' When you saw death in front of your eyes,"_

_"The-then..."_

_"Yeah, technically. He saved you"_

_Breath that unconsciously she holds, out from her mouth. Her body slumped down, thinking she feels safe now._

_She turns her head to the blond man direction and says._

_"Thank you..."_

_It was an honest grateful word from the bottom of her heart._

_"Well... we'll do something about you later. For now, I'm curious... Why don't you introduce your friend, Azz"_

_"Like I said, please stop calling me that. Jii-chan"_

_"Okay... Azz"_

_Confused... is probably the word. She saw that the blond man is the one who holds controls in that conversation. And why Azazel-sama just takes his insult? Moreover, Jii-chan? He's looks no older than a teenager. Why is Azazel-sama calling him like that?_

_So many questions but she chooses to keep quiet._

_"So, who is he?"_

_She saw another man, he has grey hair, grey eyes, and wears something that clearly says 'I'm a Yaoi material character for all Fujoshi to use'._

_..._

_..._

_She really needs a rest at that time._

_"Ugh..."_

_She is shocked when the blond man suddenly becomes sick. His face was pale blue, like someone who holds a vomit._

_"Oi damn brat! You-"_

_"Wait a minute, Jii-chan. He's Vali, host of The White Dragon Emperor"_

_Who would've thought that she would meet the host of the White Dragon Emperor, One of the 'Two Heavenly Dragon'._

_"Seriously?! This, ugh... why you always surrounded by pretty guys?"_

_"Hmph, so this is the one you called Jii-chan, Azazel. Not looks that strong"_

_"Geh, an Uchiha attitude too. What a frightening combination"_

_Okay, even if she doesn't understand what they're saying at that time. The conversation seems interesting for her._

_"Maa Maa, forgive him, Jii-chan"_

_"What is this... the leader of fallen angels placating to a mere devil? What a joke"_

**_"You should stop it, Vali"_**

_Another voice can be heard in that room._

_"Heh... So you're already awake. Albion"_

**_"Yeah, good to see you again, Naruto-sama"_**

_"Now this is funny, even one of the 'Two Heavenly Dragons' is bowed to him"_

_Dragon... The voice from the grey haired man's body is the English Dragon. And it called the blond man Naruto-sama._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Just who is this person..._

**_"... Vali, you don't know anything about him. So you better stop it now"_**

_She heard the blond laughing again. What is it, what's so funny?_

_"You have an interesting host, Albion... want me to break him like your previous one?"_

_The moment this Naruto guy said it, something invisible forced her down. It's kind of hard to breath now. She even could barely see Azazel-sama and the grey haired guy sweating._

_"Ugh..."_

_"Ah... sorry, girl. I kinda forgot that you're still here"_

_It's... gone. That invincible heavy pressure is gone._

_"Ha-Hai..."_

_She slightly thanked at that. Something would've broken if he continued that._

_"Vali, you should cool down your head now"_

_After Azazel-sama said that, the grey haired man simply compiled it._

_It's clear that Azazel-sama wants' this Vali guy to out from there._

_He was walking out, but before glancing at Naruto. Makes the situation becomes tense once again. It keeps like that, before finally the guy is gone._

_"Hah... Sorry about that, Jii-chan"_

_"Nah... he still a kid after all. Now, about this girl..."_

* * *

That's the end of it.

And for her, she just gets an order from Azazel-sama to observe the host of the Red Dragon Emperor. Which she learned it was the same guy that Reynalle-sa, no. It was same guy that REYNALLE ditched.

She just has to observe him as the little sister of this Naruto guy. But not that all, she also has to do it as one of Kuoh Academy student.

And remembering when she meets this janitor at the first time...

...

...

God hopes she could still sane after...

After... when?

* * *

The two are now currently walking near the gate, where several student confusedly seeing a cute blond girl near their janitor.

"Oi, put up your act. Don't you want to make your high school debut success?" Naruto muttered enough for the girl.

Instantly, the girl expression changed becomes cheerful with bubbly aura.

"Hai, Onii-chan!" she said it with dazzling innocent smile and affectionate tone.

Naruto suddenly clenching his fist with manly tears leaked from his eyes.

"Kuu... this is it! The imouto-chara that i wait!"

"Ufufu, Onii-chan is weird"

He suddenly glomp the girl, rubbing his cheek to hers. "I'm showy, Nanari-chan. This Onii-chan of yours is so weird"

The girl just laughs it off then suddenly began fidgeting. "Uh... Onii-chan, people are watching..."

Truth to be told. The students of Kuoh Academy who passing were muttering while looking at him.

"Don't mind it, don't mind it"

"Eh, Ero-gami?"

Another male voice interrupts their 'hugging' session. Naruto who broke the hug is turning his head. Looking at the man that he called as a friend. Hyoudou Issei.

"Hm? Issei?"

'Nanari' finally meet her 'target' and finally launching the plan that she and Naruto devised yesterday. By pulling the janitor's sleeves like a lost puppy and say.

"Onii-chan, who is this? And what he means by Ero-gami?"

"Ahahaha, don't mind it Nanari-chan. This guy has some issue in his head-"

"Oi!"

"Ah, by the way. Nanari-chan, this is Hyoudou Issei. Issei, this is MY Imouto, Namikaze Nanari"

The brunette was shocked after hearing that.

"Imouto? Ero-gami, you have an Imouto? Why you never say anything about her..." The question was trailed off when his light brown eyes falling to 'Nanari' center area. More accurately on chest.

His face that clearly shows a Pity makes the fallen angel in disguise feel a twitch in her eyebrows, but she couldn't do as she pleases right now, because of her 'innocent character' act. Nevertheless, she still could do this.

"Onii-chan, why is he looking at my chest?"

Which makes Naruto grab the self proclaimed Harem King and look him eye to eye, before he leaned to whisper something in sharp, deadly tone. Something like...

"Ne, Issei. Do you still remember what happened to Matsuda and Motohama one week ago?"

A certain memory when he saw his two close friends were tied on a pole, with nothing but a piece of paper covering their genital area in front of school building is surfaced.

"Ha-hai"

"Do you know why they could become like that?"

"N-no"

A dark chuckle that makes Issei shivered can be heard.

"It's because they TRYING to steal MY 'Milky Yui Nyan-Nyan limited version'... and you know what? Maybe there will be another guy that will end up just like them. A guy with initial H and I. But don't worry. Because I'm so generous, I'll tell you how to avoid it. It's easy... Just behave yourselves to my Imouto" Naruto pull his head and look into Issei eyes.

"Are. We. Clear?"

The brunette could only give nods as his answer. Which makes Naruto demeanor turned totally 180 degrees.

"Good you understand. Now..." he turned his head, right only to see a trembling blond girl with green eyes that have tears on it sides, and mouth that wavering.

He couldn't be helped sweat dropped when her face. It is so much resembled as anime baby who hold their tears.

"Are?"

She takes a step back. "S-scarry,".

"uh... miss-"

"Don't come close to me!"

Her shouts, makes his eyes are shadowed, there's a depressed aura around him.

"a-ano-"

"Issei-san help me!"

Slowly, Naruto goes to a nearby tree, and crouched while drawing circles in the ground.

"It hurts... my heart is hurts..."

Unknown to them, Nanari look at the situation with WTF looks. One is pale white, one is terrified, and one is depressed.

"Is everyday gonna be like this...?"

~A moment for calm down~

Now we can see the four already back to normal. Which all because of 'Nanari' efforts.

"Ahem... now, I think the introduction should continue. My name is Namikaze Naruto, Nanari's Onii-chan. And you? "

Naruto looks at the blond girl behind Issei.

"M-my name is Asia Argento"

Finally.

"Argento-san is it? Can you lend me Issei for a moment? There's something we have to talk to"

"Eh? Talk? What do are you-"

"About Reynalle" Naruto quickly shut him with sharp subject. Knowing it could make the conversation goes fast.

Their reaction was as expected like what he thought. Issei who suddenly tensed in prepare, and Asia tensed in fear.

"How do you-" A memory about his Buchou explaining something to him surfaced. "i see, so that's true that you-"

"Issei" he stopped him then look at 'Nanari' before back to him "not here".

The brunette seems confused for a moment, before a shocked face for a moment before becomes an understandment.

"Onii-chan, what's wrong? Who is Reynalle?"

Naruto instantly become nervous. "O-oh! Reynalle is a name of Italian food. And yesterday, Issei said that he wants to know where to buy it" He nudged Issei for a help.

"Tha-that's right! Ero-gami says that it's so delicious so I want to try it"

"Issei-san?"

"Ah! Argento-san, could you accompany Nanari-chan for a moment? Good"

The blond didn't let her answering when quickly grab Issei to a nearby quiet place.

* * *

The two are in a clearing around the woods now. There's a silence between them, waiting for who's going to ask first.

"... About you're a devil... is it true?" It was from Issei.

"... Yeah. I trust the Gremory girl is the one who told you?"

"Yes, Buchou also said you save one of the fallen angel"

"... Yeah, I did"

"Why?! She was part of the groups who make Asia suffering. It's not a simply because someone takes an interest on her right?" questioned the brunette.

Naruto let out a deep sigh. "Then let me say this first Issei"

"... What?"

"What would you do when heard an innocent devil was offered for a good position in some famous office with high salary, and what she should do is just to kill a boy"

Issei was shocked for a moment, before he thinks about it and then said.

"What do you mean?"

"Just think it as a random question, nothing more"

"... I... I will convince her as hard as I can, that what she did is bad"

A smile appeared in Naruto face. "That's not really bad answer" but it changed again to become more deadly serious. "Now, about Agento-san case. How about the fallen angel that I safe, is has the same condition? Or worse, she was threatened?"

The brunette's eyes widening. Never thought something like that also could be happened.

"I... i..."

He can't answer it.

*Ding-dong-dang-dong*

A bell from Kuoh Academy is like a timer for the two, it also indicates the starts of the first period for students.

"Onii-chan?"

'Nanari' voice come can be heard. Makes the two men looking at the two girls who looking for them.

Naruto quickly put up a smile and answered the girl "Ah, that's right. You have a class don't you. Sorry, for making you waiting" he looking at Issei once again. "Now, Issei. Could you show Nanari-chan your classroom? She's your new classmate after all"

"... Understood"

The brunette passing the janitor, but before said the janitor whispered in Issei ears. "Sorry about that, Issei. But I just want you to think not all Fallen Angels are bad... Also, Nanari isn't a devil. Please don't tell her some unnecessary things"

"... Hai"

He watches how the three walk together. The blonde girl that with Issei, Asia Argento, seems chatting happily with 'Nanari', and Issei keep entertaining them with his fake happy demeanor.

He looks at them till going inside the building, before he raised his fist and leaked another manly tear. "_Kuu... Naruto. You're so cool back there. and it's all as planned_"

The plan is simple. First, he will need Mitelt to be registered as a student in Kuoh Academy with help from the Student council. He said to Sona that Mitelt is an important person from Fallen Angel fraction, and has an order to observe the growth of the Red Dragon Empreror in Issei.

Second, he introduces Mitelt as his little sister. Namikaze Nanari. And make her act like just a 'normal human' in front of anyone.

And the last one is just to make Issei believe that not all of Fallen Angels are bad. It's for when Mitelt Fallen Angel identity's is found out, she still could observe The Red Dragon Emperor with ease. Knowing Issei, Naruto believe the guy will do what he feels right.

Nonetheless, that's all what Azazel and Mitelt want's.

For Naruto, he will give her the necessary things and back-up as long as the girl could impress him. That's all.

He standing in there for a few minutes, before his danger sensor is tingling, makes him jumping to the side and missing a kick from someone.

A man, short red hair with some kind antenna sticking out from his head, brown eyes, and wears Kuoh Academy's school uniform.

"Oi! What's wrong with you, buddy?"

"What's wrong..." the unidentified man trembling "What's wrong you said?" he pointed himself "This is what's wrong! It's your doing right!"

"Huh, what are you-"

Then a memory flooded to his mind.

It seems, the clone that he uses for harvesting is still in intact until before. And because he is bored at the moment, he chooses to execute a plan to give the experiment number 98751 to a certain girl. That means...

"Pfft. is... is that you..." he also trembled. Holding his laugh "Tomoe-cchi" then he broke it, and start to run to some direction. "GYAHAHAHAHA! WE HAVE A SHEMALE IN THIS SCHOOL! GYAHAHAHAHA!"

"WAIT YOU BASTARD!"

And with that chase, this chapter is ended.

* * *

**Done!**

Tomoe : wait! What about my body!

**Uh... didn't i say the story is done?**

Tomoe : F**K with that! I want my body is back!

**... I-its fine isn't it? Just think about it. now you don't have to give birth. They say it's so painful you know?**

Tomoe : shut up, you little f**ker! I'll kill you.

**Hah! As if! You just a fictional character! And i am a god in my own story. Also you know what?! Taste this page break!**

* * *

**Okay, now I'm safe. Let's discuss about some things.**

**For Mitelt appearance, i took it from a character named Saitou Nanari from Saikyouiku~Monter Parent no Rifujin na youkyuu~, but with Kuoh Academy's uniform.**

**Yeah, i didn't even know about... is that from eroge? Because i just search a random character on that has similar character trait like Mitelt. Like blonde hair to the shoulder, not so big chest, blue eyes, and teen shaped body.**

**I want to make her as Fate from Nanoha series, but the hair is different.**

**By the way, how is it? the 'serious' part?**

**Like i said before, I honestly doesn't find it good because there's no fun to writing it. Except for some necessary details.**

**So could give me your opinion?**

**And i hope at least one of you can catch about what happened to Rias up there.**

**Ah, also. For updating isue, i think I'll spare some time from now on. Yeah... doing Job hunting isn't easy as they say.**

**Okay, that's all for now.**

**Ciao.**


End file.
